


Your Misfortune Is My Good Fortune

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Artists, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Art, B&B Owner Victor Nikiforov, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inexplicably Gay Mountain Village AU, Inspiration, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Photographer Katsuki Yuuri, Photography, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rating May Change, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Submission, Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lonely victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is having the worst day possible. His luggage went missing and then he had the rest of his stuff stolen and then his clothing got ruined and he's in the middle of nowhere but someone suggested the owner of the local B&B might let him stay the night which is why he's here wearing questionable clothing from the local thrift shop begging a night's stayVictor is suddenly have a very good day as a scantily clad sexy man barged into his b&b asking for a place to spend the night.The longer Yuuri stays though the more he falls in love with this inexplicably gay mountain town and maybe with the owner of the local B&B who has been so nice to him...As for Victor? He might find in Yuuri something he thought he'd lost years before.





	1. Cursed?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/165781303272/yuuri-on-a-trip-who-has-encountered-a-string-of) though it's now growing to evolve into something more.
> 
> Will update on Wednesdays and Fridays

Yuuri was starting to wonder if he’d upset a witch because he certainly felt cursed. 

His flight had been delayed six times and when he finally landed in Seatac his luggage had been missing. 

He’d gotten in his rental car anyway and began to drive to his eventual destination. 

On the way he pulled up to a diner in the middle of nowhere and out of habit brought his camera inside with him. 

To bad he didn’t remember his wallet.

Which is why when the waiter said “Hey mister? Isn’t that your car?” he swore and jumped up, splashing himself with soup as he tried to run after it. But it was too late...everything else was gone.

“Fuck” he said with feeling before it started to rain.

The cops came and took his statement but they weren’t hopeful. He was still soaking wet when they left and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey mister?” Yuuri looked up at the kid who’d waited on him. He had blond hair with a splash of red in the front and was nearly as red in the face.

“Yes?” 

“Um...what are you going to do now?” that was the question wasn’t it? What  _ was _ Yuuri going to do?

“Well I need a change of clothing and someplace to sleep tonight…” he began when the teen interrupted him, his hand stretched high into the air. 

“OH OH OH! I GOT IT! I’LL TAKE YOU TO THE THRIFT SHOP!” the teen then had gone on to give directions from the thrift shop to the local B&B where “Victor” was sure to help him.

And that’s how Yuuri ended in this situation at a B&B looking at a unfairly gorgeous man while wearing... _ this _ . 

At least the clothing from the shop was clean and dry.

Still he marched up to the desk (trying to ignore how it felt like his ass was going to jiggle right out of those tiny cut off shorts) and slammed his hands down on the wood surface. Yuuri’s hair was pushed back from the rain still and he was trying  _ very hard _ not to get self conscious about his visible stomach thanks to the Britney Spears crop top. 

Because of that he may have looked a bit...intense. That’s the only reason he could think about why the (gorgeous) man hadn’t said a word since he came in.

“Okay so I’ve had a  _ really _ bad 24 hours and I have like, 3 bucks to my name right now but I really need somewhere to stay until I can find a way to get this sorted with the police and find a way to get home and I SWEAR I’ll pay you back but I was told that you could maybe help me and-”

“Thank you god” 

Yuuri froze and closed his mouth with a snap.

“Pardon me?” 

The gorgeous man seemed to shake himself a bit and smiled at Yuuri. 

“I mean of course I can help! I’m Victor...now let's see...which room….ah!” Victor had half turned and ran his fingers over a collection of coloured key fobs before selecting one.

“This should suit you just fine. Come with me and I’ll show you your room” Yuuri hastily ran back to pick up his camera case and the plastic bag with his clothing before following Victor back to a surprisingly tasteful room on the ground floor. 

“My rooms are just two doors down. I don’t have anyone else staying with me so if you need anything at all just let me know.” Bless this man.

“Thank you so much...um I don’t know if it would too much but I’ve had to borrow this from the thrift shop could I possibly borrow your washing machine?” god this was embarrassing.

“Of course! Let me take it from you” Victor took the bag, “But...don’t you have more in your luggage?” he waved a confused hand toward the camera bag.

“Ah no...this is just full of my camera equipment. I’m just lucky I’m not in the habit of leaving it in the car. But I can’t really wear lenses” Yuuri laughed awkwardly but Victor just smiled at him.

“True. Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll lend you some clothing. I don’t know what Chris was thinking because as attractive as you are in that I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable” Victor’s eyes travelled over Yuuri’s body in a way that made his cheeks burn and he pulled ineffectually at the front of the crop top. 

“I’m not...I’m not...I mean thank you” he managed to get out. Victor seemed pleased by how flustered he got and smiled broadly at him. 

“Go shower! I’ll leave you a change of clothes on the bed” 

Yuuri still blushing took that as permission to flee the embarrassing situation and duck into the ensuite. As he washed his hair he reflected as unpleasant as his day has been at least he’s ended up somewhere nice. Normally he’d have a panic attack about this but he’d already had one after the 3rd delay of his flight and despite the rising anxiety all day it felt like even his anxiety was like ‘Fuck it, you’re having a bad enough time without me’ which didn’t happen often but was much appreciated. 

He peeked out into the bedroom but Victor was nowhere to be seen. A pair of boxers, sweatpants and a tee-shirt were out on the bed with a slip of paper. 

_ I know wearing other people’s underwear might be weird but I promise it’s clean. I’ve actually never worn these as I prefer a different cut _

It was still a little weird but better than going commando. 

Yuuri dressed gratefully. He was just pulling the shirt over his head when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” he called pulling the shirt down. Victor entered, when he saw Yuuri his smile was a little hard for Yuuri to read.

“You look good in my clothes”

“They’re a tad big on me aren’t they?” he answered ruefully. 

“A little” came the answering smile, “I’ve got to go to the supermarket for a few things. What’s your favourite food?” 

Yuuri jumped a bit at that.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I’ll make something you like for dinner! You’ve had a bad enough day.” Were people really this nice?

“You...you don’t have to do that” 

“I want to”

Yuuri didn’t get Victor but he wasn’t going to look a gift gorgeous man in the mouth.

“I don’t think you could get the ingredients here. It’s a Japanese dish after all. Honestly as long as it’s not broccoli I’m probably going to like it” 

“No broccoli. Noted” Victor winked, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay”

Victor gave another smile before leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri stared at the door for a bit before falling back onto the very comfortable bed.

How was he going to explain all this to Phichit?

Especially since he didn’t know why he was smiling so much?


	2. Thank You Gay Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is very gay and internally screaming about the cute boy who rocked up to his B&B. He's trying very hard not to be creepy despite his lack of chill

When Yuuri came into the kitchen at 9am wearing Victor’s clothes and petting Victor’s dog Victor took a moment to thank God and Jesus for this gift.

He thought he was going to have a nosebleed the day before when Yuuri had arrived in that outfit (he needed to remember to yell at Chris about that) but that had only been the tip of the very gay iceberg.

Yuuri it turned out was  _ wonderful _ . It didn’t help that he looked soft and adorable in Victor’s too big clothes but he was also funny and intelligent. They both liked ballet and some of the same authors and more importantly Makka loved him.

Maybe it was lack of partners or the view he got yesterday but Victor was quickly growing infatuated.

“So what are your plans for the day?” Victor managed to ask as he put a plate of eggs and bacon the table in front of his companion. He was seriously grateful that Yuuri had (reluctantly) agreed there was was no need to use the dining room for just the two of them. Having Yuuri in his space felt like a precious treasure.

“Thank you! This looks delicious and I suppose I’d better check in with the police and call my agent” Yuuri made a face at that before he tried the eggs and then his expression melted into bliss.

Victor was staring.

Stop staring Victor.

Stop it.

“Um...why I don’t I go with you? We can stop by the thrift shop and I can yell at Chris for you and help you get some real clothing. We can also stop by the general store next to it and pick you up some essentials you’ll probably need.” Please say yes please say yes….

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother…” oh god he was blushing again. Oh thank you gay Jesus.

“It’s no bother really! I need to take Makka for a walk anyway” he has never been so glad to have a dog.

“Oh...well then I’d like that thank you”

They ate in silence after that but it didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable. After the meal Yuuri excused himself with his now clean clothes to change. Victor couldn’t help the wistful sigh after he left. He turned to his dog and also couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

“Makka? I think God has finally forgiven me”

They met at the front door only now Yuuri was wearing his own clothing and that was an experience as well because those jeans were...well lets just say Victor really hoped he’d get an excuse to walk behind the photographer.

He had a camera around his neck and his bag of equipment with him which caused Victor to give him a quizzical look. Yuuri returned the look with a sheepish smile.

“Just in case, you never know when the perfect shot is going to present itself.” which Victor could understand.

As they walked through town Yuuri look his time to look around which meant Victor could watch him without it being weird.

“I wasn’t really in the headspace to notice yesterday but it’s really beautiful around here.” Yuuri said suddenly causing Victor to jump a bit. Victor looked around taking in the distant snow capped peaks and the ever present evergreen forest around them. The things that had drawn him in 6 years before in the hope it would ignite something in him.

“Yes it really is….I guess I haven’t looked for a while.” 

The police station was really just a house. They didn’t have a lot of crime in the area but what it was could usually be handled with just a ticking off or a fine. Still like Victor’s B&B they had a desk/office area in the front which they approached so Yuuri could enquire about his stolen items.

“How do we even know you have a car? Or that you’re on the up and up! You could be a closet pervert for all we know!” Mickey was in that sort of mood again. Yuuri looked a little taken aback.

“I’m...I’m sorry? But what?” Yuuri’s reaction was quite tame considering Mickey was spouting bullshit.

“Mickey why don’t you go make some more coffee” trust Emil to smooth things over. Mickey disappeared into the back grumbling the whole way and everyone gave a sigh of relief once he was gone. 

“I’m sorry about him. Bad day” Emil apologised with a friendly smile.

“Trouble in paradise?” What was it this time? Because if he was on one of his rampages Victor would have to try very hard to avoid him.

“Sara’s moving in with Mila today and he’s still in denial. I keep telling him she’ll be fine but you know how overprotective he is...ah but I suppose that’s partly why I love him” Emil got a silly lovesick expression on his face before shaking himself out of it and turning back to Yuuri.

“We’ve got a...lead but if your car is where I think it is it’ll probably take a while for us to find it and get it back to you.” Yuuri started breathing fast.

“Shit. What am I going to do?” one of Yuuri’s hands was clutching his chest.

“Whoa! It’s okay Yuuri!” Victor rushed to help him into a chair and Makka whined and plopped her head into his lap once he was sat down.

“But it’s not! No one knows I’m here and my phone isn’t working and I don’t have any internet access and I have no money or clothes and I! What am I!” 

“Yuuri breathe!” Victor had no idea if he was helping or making things worse, “Look you said you can pay me back and I believe you so you can stay at mine until you get your things returned. I’ll also help you get things you need from the general store and the thrift shop and you can pay me back for those as well. It’s not a big deal and I can let you call whoever you need to call”

“But...but I don’t know when I’ll be able to pay you back” at least his breathing seemed to be settling.

“Hey we’ll make a deal. You’re a photographer right? Take a picture for me to put up in my B&B and we’ll call it even” 

Yuuri just stared at him.

“You don’t even know if I’m any good!” 

“Then pay me the difference if necessary once you get your money but until then don’t worry” 

“I!.....Okay…..okay…” Yuuri’s breathing seemed to be calming down as he pet Makka’s head.

“Good, now let's get you what you need” Victor stood up straight and offered his hand. Yuuri stared at him with those big brown eyes for a moment before accepting it and allowing himself to be pulled upright.

“How are you this nice?” Yuuri asked in such a wondering tone.

“Other people would like to know that too!” Emil called from his desk with a shit eating grin. Victor glared at him but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice.

Yuuri at least seemed to calm by the time they entered the general store where he sheepishly picked out some toiletries and a package of boxer briefs. 

“Hey Mattieu put it on my tab” Victor said as Yuuri dumped his purchases on the counter. Mattieu looked up from his paper, spied Yuuri and raised an eyebrow at Victor.

“Uh huh and why is this?” he asked as he started to scan the items.

“Oh I had my things stolen yesterday and Victor is being very kind and helping me” Yuuri was soft spoken but he was smiling and had such a pretty flush on his cheeks.

“Victor is...being nice?” Mattieu asked which  _ rude. _

“Oh he’s been so very nice! He offered to cook me my favorite food last night just because I’d had such a bad day! And he lent me some clean clothes! He’s so very kind!” Yuuri looked so delighted and Victor lost himself in that smile for a moment before the moment was  _ ruined _ by Mattieu snorting.

“Oh this is priceless! I have to tell Chris!” he quickly finished ringing up Yuuri’s things, marked the receipt with a VN and nearly launched himself over the counter to hussle them next door to the thrift shop. 

“Chris!” Mattieu cried as he flung open the door, “Victor is being NICE!”

“What the hell! You’re going to make him think I’m some sort of monster!” Victor whined as he entered the shop behind Mattieu, a very bemused Yuuri entering behind him.

“You’re not a monster darling but you’re a little bit selfish, more than a bit petty and very forgetful” Chris said with a grin from where he sat behind the till.

“I don’t know why you have this impression of me”

“Darling we dated”

“For like a month! And you weren’t exactly the best boyfriend either!” 

“He is now” Mattieu hopped up on the counter to gaze fondly at his husband who blushed and smiled back at him, they were disgustingly cute.

_ Click _

They all turned to see Yuuri lowering his camera.

“Sorry! It just seemed like a nice picture! I hope you don’t mind!” he was blushing again and god he was too charming for words.

“Of course not darling! Just let us have a print of it?” Chris asked with a wink.

“Of course!”

“Of course if you’re interested in taking some ero-”

“Yuuri since we’re here why don’t you find some more clothes since we don’t know how long you’ll be staying?” Victor suggested quickly. 

“Oh! Yes!” Yuuri wandered off to look at the clothes while Victor closed the distance between himself and his so called friends.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

“So you liked your present?” Chris had the gall to ask.

“He must have, he bought him a bunch of stuff at my shop and apparently offered to cook the boys favourite food last night” Mattieu is a traitor.

“What was the purpose of sending him to me in that get up anyway Chris?” he was electing to ignore Mattieu at the moment.

“Well the purpose was so that you’d get something up of course. He’s very nice on the eyes after all” Why was Victor friends with these people?

“Seriously? What is wrong with you!?”

“Seriously you need to get laid Victor. The last date you went on was 4 years ago and it was with me. And I broke up with you. You’re  _ lonely _ ” okay ouch.

“No I’m not! I have Makka and-”

“And what do you think of our photographer friend...honestly?” and now Victor faltered and looked back Yuuri was holding up a blue sweatshirt with a picture of an alpaca on it for some reason and he was  _ laughing _ and oh god that made him like 1000% cuter.

“I...I think I have to thank whoever took his stuff because I really want to get to know him better” he admitted.

“I will accept that thank you for your present then”

“You are seriously the worst”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This will be a very slow and realistic tale of them falling in love!
> 
> Victor's Internal Thoughts: OMG HE'S LOOKING AT ME AND HE'S SO PRETTY AND IS IT TOO EARLY TO PROPOSE!?
> 
> Me: I SAID SLOWLY YOU OVERDRAMATIC SHIT! YOU MET HIM FUCKING YESTERDAY!


	3. So Is Everyone Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is awkward and Victor is charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed a rating change. That's because neither Victor or Yuuri will do what I want them to. Still they don't bone for awhile yet. 
> 
> I'm also deciding to update twice a week.

“You really didn’t have to buy me that much Victor. I’m sure my luggage will turn up soon” Yuuri was very embarrassed but also very relieved to have a changes of clothes that didn’t involve booty shorts (not to mention a clean underwear). 

“It was my pleasure...well not quite. Seeing you in that outfit was  _ very _ nice after all” Victor winked again before calling Makka to his side as they started their walk back through the little town.

Yuuri blushed a brilliant red. He really didn’t know how to handle it when Victor made those sorts of comments. He didn’t do anything that really made Yuuri  _ uncomfortable _ . He didn’t leer or suggest that Yuuri sleep with him or anything gross like that. He just would occasionally offer these matter of fact statements about Yuuri being attractive.

Like it was something Yuuri was perfectly well aware of which was insane because Yuuri knew what he looked like and he was  _ okay _ but nothing special. Especially with the fact he was distinctly softer around the middle than Minako-sensei would approve of. 

Yuuri did  _ not _ know how to handle Victor at all.

So he changed the subject.

Deflection! One of his secondary skills.

“So is everyone here gay?” 

Tact was not included however.

Thankfully Victor just laughed, a big smile on his face.

“Not everyone, just mostly everyone. Well...some flavour of LGBT etc etc. Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, Trans, Non-binary, Asexuals and just your general Queers. We even have a Mickey!” Victor was almost bouncing as he turned to face Yuuri, walking backwards as he talked.

“What does that even mean? Have a Mickey?” Yuuri laughed even as he took his camera in his hands.  He needed to capture this

“No one knows where Mickey lands! We’re not even sure he realises he has a boyfriend yet! Even Emil isn’t sure!” Victor imparted this as if he was an 8 year old telling you the message to keep safe from the ‘bad guys’. 

It was objectively adorable.

He quickly raised the camera and got a few quick shots in before Victor could react.

“Wouldn’t Emil know?” he asked before Victor could ask him what he was doing and Victor grinned again.

_ Click _

“Nope! He said he thinks they’re official but when he asks Mickey seems confused by the question and refuses to answer” 

Yuuri laughed because that was absurd.

“Jesus and my last girlfriend called me oblivious….my last boyfriend too actually” neither had been long relationships, “Of course both of those relationships were years ago” also true.

It wasn’t the smoothest way he’d ever come out about as being bi but it also wasn’t the worst. 

(That was still the time he got drunk and in an argument with Mari and told her that he could “suck cock AND lick pussy” better than she could play Mario Kart. It had made sense to Drunk Yuuri. Sober Yuuri thought Drunk Yuuri was a moron who shouldn’t ever be allowed to talk again)

Victor had stopped and was giving him a strange look.

Yuuri coughed and Victor jumped and smiled.

“Well no one is as oblivious as Mickey.” this time Victor’s laugh seemed a bit forced as if he was trying to get over his weird stop.

They walked a bit more in slightly awkward silence until Yuuri tried to break it.

“So...how did everyone find their way here?” he was not good at this.

“Oh! Mostly it was people leaving their small, narrow minded towns and heading for Seattle only to find they didn’t like the city life. I think it was kick started by a larger group of Gays and Lesbians who found their way here back in the 80’s and since then it got a bit of an underground word of mouth reputation in the Seattle queer scene.” Victor explained.

“Is that how you came to be here? Left a small town to find the city didn’t appeal I mean?”

For the first time something much darker swept over Victor’s face before hiding beneath a bright but fake smile. Yuuri only had a flash but he got a sense of sorrow, of loss.

“No...I um...I was looking for something”

“Oh...did you find it?” he obviously didn’t. Yuuri didn’t need to be told that and it was wrong of him to pry like this but...but he wanted to help if he could. Victor was so unbearably  _ kind _ , he wanted to do something that reached back to him.

Victor turned away however, his eyes hidden by his fringe as he knelt to pet his dog.

“...Not yet.” 

Yuuri almost didn’t hear those words, he said it so quietly. But then he looked up with a bright smile again.

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t! Come on! You need to call and let someone know you’re okay!” 

Yuuri let him change the topic after that. Victor started to tell him about his favourite novel which was one Yuuri hadn’t read. 

It was nice.

Listening to him chatter away about something that he was so passionate about.

He got in a few more pictures before they found themselves back at the B&B. 

“Here, you can use the phone behind the desk. Don’t worry about the cost. I’ll add it to your bill”

That was fair and Yuuri took the offered phone and before he could react Victor stole his bags.

“Hey!”

He was flashed another unfairly beautiful smile.

“I’ll just drop these by your room and then I’ll get started on lunch. Take your time” and with another Victor had swept away and Yuuri was left alone behind the desk in the foyer.

He hesitated a minute before digging out his phone to find Phichit’s number and dialing it in. The phone barely rang at all before Phichit answered.

“Hello?! Who is this?” Yuuri immediately felt bad because Phichit sounded worried.

“Hi Phichit”

“Hi Phichit? HI PHICHIT!? YUURI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU DIDN’T CALL! YOU DIDN’T CHECK INTO YOUR HOTEL ROOM AND YOUR LUGGAGE TURNED UP BACK HERE IN NEW YORK! ARE YOU OKAY?!” 

Yuuri winced and held the phone away from his ear as Phichit ranted at him. He waited until his best friend/agent had run out of steam before returning the phone to his ear.

“I’m okay. I just had some...car trouble…” no need to tell him it was stolen, “and I ended up stuck in this really beautiful little town in the mountains. I’m at the B&B but there’s no cell reception up here and no internet access. The owner of the place I’m staying said I could use his phone to call you though” Yuuri could almost  _ hear _ the expression of exasperation Phichit had on even as he shared the address of the B&B.

“Yuuri” his best friend started finally, “I’m coming out there to get you. This was a bad idea”

“NO!”

There was a moment of silence. Even Yuuri was shocked by his reaction.

“I mean...I mean I think it’s fate that led me here?” Yuuri began, “It’s really beautiful up here and I seem to have landed in the gayest little town in America and I have an idea for my next theme. I’d like...I’d like to stay and work on it. Just…I think...I think this is what I need” this was bullshit. Yuuri didn’t have any idea of his next theme but he didn’t want Phichit to come out and find out his car had been stolen but also...he wanted to figure out Victor. 

He felt like Victor was a mystery that needed to be unravelled. One that maybe he’d be rewarded for for uncovering.

Besides which Yuuri really didn’t want to return to New York at the moment. 

“Yuuri...it’s not nearly as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“Boring, uninspired, repetitive...no it’s just as bad as I’m making it out to be. Just...give me a month” 

“Yuuri…”

“A month Phichit. That’s all I ask for.” Yuuri desperately wanted to stay as far away from New York as possible.

“And what are you going to do for clothing?” okay that was a fair question.

“There’s a thrift store here. I’ve already got a load of stuff.” Yuuri relaxed. If Phichit was asking that then he was already giving in.

“I would like to say I am officially against this. You can’t keep running away” But he was giving in.

“Goodbye Phichit” Yuuri hung up and slumped down in the chair as he pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes.

Asking to stay here for a month was a bit presumptuous and maybe Phichit was right and he needed to stop running but...he felt there was something here. Something he needed to capture with his camera.

Sighing he straightened his glasses and stood up to go look for Victor. He had to hope the man would be okay with him staying for an entire month.


	4. Victor.exe Has Stopped Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is trying hard not to get his hopes up
> 
> He fails miserably

He’s bi.

He’s bi and he’s  _ single. _

Victor needed to get a hold of his heart which was beating far to wildly. He was being ridiculous he decided as he went to work heating up some soup on the stovetop. Yuuri wasn’t a romantic option. He was just waiting to have his rental car turn up and then he’d be gone and Victor would just have a slightly heavier bank account and a receipt to show he’d been here.

Hell he’d probably not even stay the week.

He didn’t have a chance.

So Victor needed to let it  _ go. _

“Hey Victor?” he looked up and his stomach did that weird flip again as he saw Yuuri tugging at his shirt hem, looking up at Victor through his eyelashes with a dusting of red along his cheeks.

“Yes? Is soup okay for lunch?”  _ he’ll be gone in a week _ Victor told himself firmly as he reached for a bowl.

“Um...yes...umm I wanted to ask...well it’s more I sort of already told Phichit that...um..” that was adorable but Victor did need him to actually articulate his thoughts.

“Told him what Yuuri?” Victor asked as he decided to keep his eyes on his task rather than to ladle hot soup onto his own hand.

“I told him I’d be staying here for the next month!” 

There was a silence following this explosive outburst.

What the fuck?

_ What the fuck!? _

“Oh?” Victor congratulated himself silently on how steady and pleasant his voice was. 

“Um...yeah...is that...is that okay?” Victor turned his head to look at Yuuri again and he was blushing even more, his face trying to decide whether or not to grimace or smile and he was so  _ awkward _ but also adorable.

“I mean I don’t have any other bookings at the moment so it’s okay with me.” Victor finally forced himself to reply but that was a bad idea! He shouldn’t be thinking that!

“Really? I don’t want to force this on you” 

“It’s really no problem, I could use the business...but can I ask why extend your stay?” he’d managed to serve up both bowls of soup and brought them over to the table. Yuuri hesitated in the doorway before finally sinking down in the nearest chair.

“I...I’ve been looking for inspiration. For my next collection and this area is so beautiful and I just...I felt like it was fate? That brought me here?” Yuuri blushed a deep red and buried his face in his hands, “I’m not making any sense am I?”

Victor couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and out. Yuuri dropped his hands and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“No no I’m not laughing at you. It’s just not what I expected you to say” how could he explain that Yuuri’s reasons were so similar to his own 6 years before? “I just….I know the feeling. About fate I mean.” 

That got Yuuri to look back at him, a smile on his lips.

“So I guess I’ll be staying for at least the next month” 

“I guess so”

Victor wasn’t sure the last time he felt this happy but it was all false hope...wasn’t it?

Whatever.

Even false hope was better than no hope. 

“Well how can I help?”

“You could show me around?” Yuuri looked even embarrassed to be asking that.

“Of course!” Victor probably answered that too quickly but his answer still got a smile. They ate in comfortable silence and then Yuuri disappeared to his room to check his cameras. 

Victor tried to get some paperwork done in the office when the phone rang.

“Rainbow View B&B” he answered calmly. 

“Ah yes. This is Phichit Chulanont. I believe you have one Yuuri Katsuki staying with you. I’m his agent and I forgot to tell him something. Could you please get him for me?” normally Victor would have been fine to do just that but his brain was shutting down.

What the fuck?

_ What the fuck!? _

“I’m sorry did you say Yuuri  _ Katsuki?” _ he asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes? Is he not staying with you?” 

Victor.exe has stopped working.

“I’ll have to have him call you back. He’s a little busy at the moment” Victor had no idea how he kept his voice steady.

“Wha-” he hung up and rose mechanically from his desk and made his way to Yuuri’s room. He stared at the door for a good minute before knocking.

Yuuri opened the door and smiled at him and  _ god _ he was beautiful but now was NOT the time.

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki?” he asked instead. Yuuri’s brows drew in in confusion.

“Yes? I-Victor what are you doing?!”

Victor had grabbed his hand and was gently but firmly leading him through the kitchen to his private rooms, ignoring the protests and questions. Once he had his guest in his living room he let go and pointed at a picture on the wall.

“ _ That _ Yuuri Katsuki?” he demanded more than he asked.

Yuuri stared at the print on the wall with an steadily increasing blush.

“Oh my god why do you have one of my pictures?” 

“OH MY GOD!” Victor was trying not to hyperventilate. He’d fallen in love with Yuuri Katsuki’s pictures years ago when a trip to the city had made him pass an art gallery that had Yuuri’s pictures. “I’m  _ SUCH _ a fan! Oh my god!”

Victor went to his coffee table and grabbed one of the three Yuuri Katsuki coffee table/photo books on it.

“Can you sign this?!” he was making a fool of himself but Yuuri stared at him for a moment before staring at the book in his hands.

“Oh my god why?” but he took the book and Victor cast around desperately for a pen, once he found one he pushed it into Yuuri’s other hand.

Yuuri looked a little shell shocked but he signed the book with a little prompting and Victor thought he could die happy.

He took the book back before Yuuri dropped it and hugged it to his chest as he gave a little twirl of joy.

“I’m so happy!” 

Yuuri stared at him in shock.

“What the everloving fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victor is the fanboy! This was a little difficult to write but making Victor a fanboy for Yuuri was fun :)


	5. Well I Didn’t Expect THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns something about Victor

What the actual fuck?!

Of all the things Yuuri imagined happening on this trip none of them involved a gorgeous man gushing about Yuuri’s photos and asking him to sign things.

(Well none of his daytime imagination and Victor didn’t immediately offer to ‘show his apperciation’ via blow job like his nighttime imagination suggested)

Thankfully Victor calmed the fuck down after his initial freak out. He once again seemed destined to respect Yuuri’s boundaries and needs.

Phichit was not so kind.

Oh yes Yuuri had to relate the request to sign things amongst other things to Phichit when he called his best friend back.

Phichit being Phichit laughed at him for like an hour.

(Maybe Yuuri was exaggerating maybe not.)

Still life at the Rainbow View B&B settled into a rhythm. Yuuri would have breakfast with Victor and then he’d accompany the man as he walked his dog in the nearby area, taking pictures the whole way. 

A lot of those pictures ended up being of Victor.

It’s not Yuuri’s fault he’s so goddamn beautiful!

Then they’d have lunch together and somehow afternoons they’d end up just spending time together. Yuuri would check his equipement. They’d both read, lounging on the sofas in Victor’s private quarters. 

(The man had basically a library meaning Yuuri had plenty to read)

They also talked.

Victor was very easy to talk to it turned out and he’d listen and laugh or gasp at appropriate points in stories. Honestly he didn’t know he could be so relaxed.

Their routine was broken by a phone call a week and a half into his stay.

“Hello? Oh good! ...Yes I’ll tell him...Yes we’ll meet you there” Victor hung up and smiled at Yuuri causing him to catch his breath. 

He would never be used to Victor’s smiles.

“That was Emil. Your car’s back. They’ll meet you in front of the general store.” Victor explained.

“Oh! Good!” his wallet and laptop were probably still long gone but it was worth seeing.

As he stood up he grabbed his camera from the coffee table without thinking about it.

They got to the street and were spotted by Emil who walked over to meet them. A angry looking blond teen was standing next to Mickey by the car. Just as Emil reached them and opened his mouth to talk a cry of “YURI!” interrupted him.

All three men turned to see a much older man approaching the teen who crossed his arms sullenly. Yuuri had his camera up and was pushing past Emil quickly.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!” the man yelled waving his hands.

“Seattle” came the mumbled reply.

“YOU THOUGHTLESS BOY!” the man bellowed before he dropped his arms on the boys shoulders, his face anguished, “How could you do that to me Yuri?” the boy’s face was just as anguished.

“I didn’t think about it grandad. I’m sorry! I just wanted to audition for this band and I thought I’d be back in a few days but I ran out of gas and...and I’m sorry” the boy sounded near tears. The older man pulled him into a hug and they stood there for a long time. 

Yuuri lowered the camera having captured the moment well he thought.

“Do you want to press charges?” Yuuri jumped at Emil’s question having forgotten about the others around them. Yuuri thought about it. 

“He made a mistake and he’s young. I don’t think that would be a good idea...but let me talk to him” he had an idea as he approached the boy and his grandfather.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt this moment but this was my rental.” The boy went pale and slipped out of the embrace and dug a hand into the back pocket and produced Yuuri’s wallet, holding it out to the photographer.

“I only spent some of the cash on gas! I haven’t touched the bank cards or credit cards! Your laptop is still in the car as well!” Yuuri was right. This wasn’t a bad kid just one who made a stupid decision.

“Okay I won’t press charges” the boy relaxed as Yuuri took his wallet, “However you have to act as my assistant when and if I need one for my photography for the rest of my stay” the kid’s eyes widened.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s that or I press charges”

The teen scowled but held out his hand.

“Fine”

And that’s how Yuuri ended up with an assistant.

This time when he was back in Victor’s living room he had his laptop open as he looked at some of the pictures he had taken.

He was flipping back and forth between the picture he took of Chris and Mattieu and the one he took of Yuri and his grandfather. There was something there….something that suggested a theme he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask who influences your work” Yuuri jumped a bit and looked over and Victor who passed him a cup of coffee.

“Oh why?” he took a sip and smiled. Victor made excellent coffee.

“Because it seems a bit familiar but I can’t place the influence. It doesn’t seem to be other photographers I know” 

Oh.

_ That. _

“Ah that’s because it’s not a photographer. Ever hear of the painter Nikiforov?” he asked, Victor’s eyes widened and he nodded hesitantly, “I absolutely love his work. Particularly how he uses light. My first photos were recreations of his work. Actually I still do that when I’m bored or sad or uninspired. Here have a look!” he called up a picture he took of Yuuko where she was posed like the Lilac Fairy, one of his favourite of Nikiforov’s work.

“Oh….oh my” Victor’s tone was of reverence. 

“He disappeared some six years back but I have hope he’ll come back. I would love to see something new from him” He looked at the picture in some satisfaction. It had turned out quite well actually.

“You really know how to photograph people. Why have none of your collections been portraits? It’s always landscapes or animals” Victor looked uncomfortable, like he was changing the subject.

Yuuri didn’t understand it but he went with it.

“Confidence. I’m always afraid I’ll upset the person. Misrepresent them or something” 

“Huh…Well maybe that fear is what you need. To push yourself” the words didn’t seem completely directed at Yuuri but he didn’t question it because it  _ was _ good advice.

The next day Victor seemed subdued and said he had some paperwork he had to do so Yuuri went to find Yurio (a name Victor gave him) to see when he was available to assist.

They went over the boys schedule which was very open because he was grounded as fuck.

“I can’t believe you’re staying at Nikiforov’s and still sane. He’s such a fucking drama queen”

Yuuri felt his blood freeze.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re staying at the B&B right? Nikiforov annoys the fuck out of me. What with calling me Yurio like what the fuck is that even about!?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he ended up at the B&B after that but he did. His legs carrying him to the living room where he found Victor nursing a glass of vodka. The man took one look at him and collapsed back on the sofa.

“So he told you”

“Why did you lie?” Yes Yuuri was fucking hurt! He’d embarrassed himself so badly! Showing that crappy recreation of Victor’s painting.

“I didn’t lie” Victor’s voice was sharp and cut like a knife “I just didn’t...tell you. If you had asked I would have told you the truth”

“I didn’t know to ask”

“....I know…” Victor at least had the grace to look ashamed.

“Just tell me why?” please, please have a reason and don’t be a colossal asshole.

“...I was ashamed. You said so many nice things, said you looked up to me. Christ you took photos that recreated my paintings but also made them  _ better _ and you want me to paint and I’m just a huge fucking disappointment and I couldn’t bear to see that disappointment on your face”

And that’s when Yuuri realised he wasn’t the only person with issues.

He entered the room properly and sank down on the couch next to Victor.

“Why would I be disappointed?”

Victor was still refusing to look at him.

“I fled 6 years ago because I was uninspired. Nothing I did surprised anyone and everyone had these...expectations and I...I couldn’t. So I went looking for inspiration. I thought the mountains and forest here was the answer but...I haven’t painted for 6 years”

“Bullshit”

Victor looked up, probably as startled as Yuuri by the harshness in his tone but Yuuri couldn’t stop.

“Bullshit you stopped painting. You’re unable to stop. But also…” his voice softened, “Victor I’m not going to hate you for struggling. For being uninspired and fleeing. Especially when it’s exactly what I’m doing. My last show was critically panned and I came here to flee that.” it was a comfortable silence that fell over them and for reasons Yuuri didn’t quite understand he reached out a hand and placed it over Victor’s, squeezing it gently.

Victor stared at it before moving to take his hand properly, entwining their fingers.

“You’re right…I’ve painted...just nothing I’m proud of”

There was a beat of silence.

“Show me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as angsty as this gets which means not very angsty at all. I didn't want long drawn out misunderstandings and hurt feelings.
> 
> So they're good now


	6. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri grow closer

To say Victor was nervous was the understatement of the century. 

He flicked on the light of his studio and stepped to the side, watching as Yuuri wandered around, examining the canvases. His eyes sparkled as his fingers brushed against the canvas with reverence.

“Love”

He jumped at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, soft but excited.

“What?”

“Wait here” Yuuri ran out of the room and returned with his laptop. He crossed to Victor and held out the computer.

“Here! I had been trying to figure out what connected these two pictures” Yuuri explained as Victor examined the photograph of Chris and Mattieu and Yuri and Nikolai which sat side by side.

“It’s love! That’s what my new theme will be! Love! And I’ll try to capture it around this town” Okay...that made sense and was exciting but why did he figure it out now?

“I like it,” Victor finally replied “But what prompted it?”

Yuuri closed the laptop and put it on a table by the door.

“Your paintings...you really love this place and it shows but also I really love your work” Yuuri was blushing again. God he was gorgeous it made Victor want to….wait.

“Yuuri…” this could be the nail in the coffin of their sort of friendship.

“Yes?”

Did he really want to do this? but Yuuri’s eyes still sparkled and he had a little smile on his lips.

“...Will you pose for me?” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond but Victor cut him off because he needed the full request.

“Naked?” Yuuri’s mouth snapped shut as his eyes got even wider, “You don’t have to!” Victor was quick to stress with a wave of his hands. “I don’t want you uncomfortable!”

“Okay” 

Victor froze in mid hand wave.

“What?”

“Okay. I’m okay with it” Victor stared at him before smiling.

“Now?”

Yuuri hesitated before nodding.

Victor hastily cleared off the couch of canvas and art supplies and ducked out to get a few things. He returned with a few sheets and a folding screen. Yuuri took the hint and went behind the screen to undress. 

He hesitated before coming out, his arms across his chest and a deep blush on his cheeks.

Victor’s breath caught because he was even more beautiful than he realised. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably under Victor’s gaze which snapped him out of it. 

“Please sit on the couch” Yuuri did as instructed and Victor came to his side his hands up but not touching.

“Is it okay if I move you around?” Yuuri gazed at him and nodded. 

First things first. Victor removed Yuuri’s glasses gently and set to them to the side. Next he pulled out the jar of hair wax and used it to style Yuuri’s hair back away from his face. Yuuri’s breathing was getting heavier as was the blush on his cheeks. Their faces were so close it would be so easy to lean in for a kiss. 

He became aware that both of them were reacting to the closeness and that Yuuri was horribly embarrassed by it.

“Its okay” he kept his voice soft, “I’m feeling it too. We’ll both pretend we can’t see that part of the other okay?” Yuuri nodded again obviously not used to this. Using the hands still buried in Yuuri’s soft hair he directed the other to lounge back on the couch. He then directed on of the man’s arms above his head, the other resting on his chest. He used the sheet that didn’t cover the couch to drape it over the area between Yuuri’s legs leaving his thigh and hip exposed. 

One leg was positioned so it was bent and resting against the back of the sofa. The other was placed with the foot flat on the floor.

All this was done without words but Victor could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him and tried very hard to ignore both Yuuri’s obvious erection and his own.

This felt much more intimate than any work with a model before.

Victor wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

(His dick was sure though)

Once he had him posed properly he retreated to his chair with a sketch pad and got to work sketching. He got lost in it. Of properly sketching Yuuri’s perfect shape. He rearranged him a few times, each time it felt deeply intimate and both of them ended up breathing heavily as they tried to control themselves.

“Is it always like this?” Victor looked up from his sketchpad at the question.

“...No” he answered finally.

Yuuri did not ask more questions.

He wasn’t sure how long they spent like that before a rumble startled him out of his work Yuuri blushed again.

“Ah...I think I may be a little hungry”

Victor smiled and put down his sketchpad.

“Actually I am too. Get dressed and...how about we go to the diner for dinner?” please say yes.

“I’d like that” Yuuri gave him a shy smile that hit Victor straight in the heart.

Something had changed in Victor.

He had found his muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writes Scene  
> Stares at screen  
> Sighs deeply   
> Goes and removes the "Slow Burn" tag on the fic
> 
> These boys I swear to GOD


	7. Ludus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludus: Playful Love
> 
> This was the Greeks' idea of playful love, which referred to the affection between young lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of sexy times in the second half of this chapter

“This sucks. Why can’t you get Nikiforov to introduce you?” Yurio groused as he led the way to the house on the very edge of town.

“He’s busy” well...sort of. Yesterday afternoon had been….intense. Yuuri wasn’t one to react to people like that so easily but Victor was beautiful as well as kind and interesting. It didn’t help that he was clearly trying to restrain himself as well. 

After that they had sort of agreed without agreeing that they needed space from each other. 

“Ugh I hate visiting the hag” Yurio complained again as they reached the front door. Still he knocked on the door.

A pretty dark haired, olive skinned girl answered with a smile.

“Hello? Can I help you Yuri?” she asked the teenager but was looking at Yuuri with a question in her eyes.

“Hi Sara, guy behind me is a photographer and he wanted to meet you and the hag” Yurio jerked his thumb back towards Yuuri before shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Oh! Okay! Mila’s out back chopping firewood so come on through” Sara led them through the house and out the backdoor where a redheaded woman in jeans and a tank top with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist was indeed chopping firewood.

“Mila! Honey! The photographer staying with Victor came to see us” Sara called as she ran down the steps from their porch. Mila put down her axe and turned to greet her girlfriend. A hand coming up to wipe the sweat off her brow and a grin on her face.

When Sara reached her she swung the dark haired girl up in a circle, the two of them laughing.

_ Click _

_ Click _

_ Click _

Mila put down Sara and turned to their guest.

“What can we do for you?”

Yuuri spent a good time with the couple. They had only been dating for less than a year so were still in the honeymoon stage and were frankly adorable.

“How do you get your books to your publisher?” Yuuri had been intrigued to learn Sara was a published author. She gave him one of her books signed with a flourish.

“Well we do have internet but it’s dial up and really slow. I either use that or I take a trip to Seattle and send it from there on my laptop.” Sara explained from where she sat in Mila’s lap.

“Good to know, I may have to do something like that to send my pictures to my agent” Yuuri stood and stretched, “Well thank you for your time and allowing me to take pictures for my project. I’ll get you the paperwork right away. It’s been a pleasure” Yuuri still didn’t like talking to strangers but years of working in this industry meant he could fake it like the best of them.

“It’s been our pleasure!”

Yuuri and Yurio said their goodbyes and left the couple.

“Are you done with me?” Yurio like all teenagers had that special way of displaying sullen disdain with their whole body. Yuuri wondered if he’d been able to do that at 15.

“Yeah you can go. I’m heading back to the B&B” well that was the plan anyway. He was halfway up the main street when a delicious smell brought him up short. 

Following his nose he found himself standing in a bakery with an array of delicious treats. The thought occurred to him that he now had his own money and could buy himself a treat...or maybe one for him and one for Victor?

“Hello?” he called into the shop. After a moment a small man, hardly more than a boy, poked his head out the back.

“Hello? Are you here to buy something” which...that was an odd question.

“Um...yes?” 

The young man came fully into the room, wiping his hands on his apron.

“Oh um...do you know what you’d like?” he seemed in a hurry to get Yuuri out of the shop. Fortunately Yuuri knew at least what  _ he’d _ like.

“Can I have a brownie? Also...do you know what Victor would like?” seemed easier to ask.

“Victor? From the B&B?” Yuuri nodded and the young man relaxed “He’s partial to our cinnamon twists. Hold on I’ll bag those for you quickly” he certainly did seem in a rush but he was careful so Yuuri didn’t say anything.

“Were you about to close?” the man jumped and looked guilty.

“I...I was going to go take a treat to my boyfriend” he admitted as he handed over the goods and accepted Yuuri’s debit card.

“Oh that’s nice, what’s he like?” the man lit up. 

“Oh he’s the best! He works at the radio station! Would you like to meet him?” yes. Yes Yuuri would.

So Yuuri hung around as Guang Hong (as he learned his name to be) closed up shop. The boy chattered on the way to the radio station. Apparently the bakery was his parents but he loved it and planned to take it over and since the town was so quiet it was fine for him to run it alone some days.

They entered the radio station and Guang Hong waited patiently for the DJ who was a soft spoken and cute young man to finish his link and put on a song.

“Leo! I brought you some doughnuts!” It was really too adorable. Leo blushed as he took the box from his boyfriend, accepting a kiss on the cheek as well.

“You didn’t have to but that was really sweet” 

“You wrote me a song!”

“Because you’re so cute!” 

Yuuri was so glad he had his camera.

After awhile Leo noticed him standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh! I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I’m a photographer staying at the B&B and I’m working on my next project around town” he offered his hand which Leo shook with a thoughtful expression.

“Yuuri Katsuki as in the photographer Victor is obsessed with?” that...was unexpected.

“Um...yes?”

“Can I interview you?” 

….What?

“Um...sure? When?” Yuuri was no stranger to interviews but wasn’t expecting it here.

“Is now okay?” Okay that was sudden.

“Yeah I guess” 

That’s how Yuuri found himself sat in a chair opposite with a microphone in front of his face and headphones on.

“Hello and we’re back with a surprise guest. Photographer Yuuri Katsuki. Hello Yuuri” Leo was professional at least.

“Hello” he tried to remember all his PR training that Phichit made him go through.

“What brings you to our little town? I’m a little surprised to see a photographer who won international awards in our little backwater town.” How did Leo know about that?

“Well I like to think fate brought me here. I was feeling uninspired and decided to go on a trip to find something that motivated me. I stopped at the diner here for a meal when my car was stolen leaving me stranded. Once I stopped panicking I started appreciating the town’s natural beauty and the relationships between its residents.” Yuuri’s voice wasn’t shaking was it? No? Good.

“I believe your car was stolen by one of our residents. I’m very sorry about that” Leo certainly was up to date with gossip.

“It’s fine. He’s young and made a poor decision. He returned my wallet and laptop as well as the car intact and he’s going to make it up to me by being my photography assistant as I work on my new project” he wasn’t going to name Yurio even though everyone probably knew it was him already.

“What project is this?” now Yuuri hesitated before answering. It was a fair question but he worried it would sound stupid.

“Love. I noticed there are a lot of examples of the different types of love in this town. That combined with the large LGBTQIA community intrigued me. Being bi-sexual myself I don’t feel there are enough professional photographers depicting love in our community. This seemed like a good chance to to explore that. In fact I just did a photoshoot with Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva. Their romance is, frankly, adorable and I feel privileged to be able to capture it.” That seemed like a good professional answer.

“That does sound lovely and I hope everyone cooperates with you. Of course the real question though is what you think of our lonely B&B owner. You’re staying at the Rainbow View aren’t you? What do you think of Victor?” Leo had smiled at taken Guang Hong’s hand in his when Yuuri had talked but now he was almost smirking. 

“What do I think of Victor?....” that was a difficult question “...I think he’s a very beautiful person inside and out. He’s kind and intelligent and talented. I haven’t known him long but I find I want to get closer to him, to stay by his side. I don’t….I don’t have a word for this feeling but I suppose it’s a kind of love isn’t it?” he was probably tomato red. Really, what nonsense was he spouting?

Leo and Guang Hong were staring at him open mouthed. Leo finally shook himself out of it.

“That was...unexpected. Thank you for your time Yuuri and I hope you enjoy your stay in our town” 

“Thank you for having me” 

Yuuri left after that and found himself slowing down as he got close to the B&B. He’d said such embarrassing things! What if Victor was disgusted? What if he made him leave?

He entered the building cautiously.

“Victor?”

No response.

He dropped off his coat and camera equipment in his room before heading into the kitchen. There was Victor at the stove, music playing on the radio.

“Hi” Yuuri’s voice sounded weak even to him but the man at the stove just smiled to himself.

“Hello Yuuri, I heard you on the radio.”

Yuuri was going to die of blushing.

“Oh?” 

Those piercing blue eyes pinned him to the spot.

“It was a good interview” 

They stood looking at each other until Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore.

“I got you a cinnamon twist!” he blurted out holding up the paper bag. Victor’s smile grew and he ducked his head, his cheeks dusted red.

“Thank you”

They ended up having lunch with a suddenly shy and blushing Yuuri and an almost smug Victor.

Victor cleaned up as Yuuri fidgeted at the table. It felt like he had a buzzing under his skin. It was a relief when Victor turned around and met his eyes and asked if he was up for another modeling session.

They ended up in the studio but this time Yuuri didn’t step behind the screen. Victor was standing so close that they were almost breathing the same air. 

“May I?” Victor’s voice was so soft, as if Yuuri would be frightened off. His hands hovered over the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri didn’t trust his voice but he trusted  _ Victor _ so he nodded. The man carefully unbuttoned his shirt, his hands shaking slightly. 

When Victor carefully pushed the shirt from Yuuri’s shoulders Yuuri failed to resist a full body shudder, his eyes fluttering closed.

They were both breathing hard when Yuuri opened his eyes to see Victor’s pupils were blown wide. 

Maintaining the eye contact Yuuri reached down and carefully unbuckled his belt and undid his trouser button, the back of his knuckles brushing against the bulge in Victor’s trousers as he undid his zipper. He didn’t miss the catch in Victor’s breath or the way he bit his lip.

Yuuri pushed down his trousers and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He was already barefoot having taken off his socks back in his room so he was standing there in his boxer briefs painfully aware that he was hard yet he didn’t feel embarrassed. 

It was probably because he could see exactly what effect he was having on Victor who swallowed heavily as Yuuri slowly pushed down his underwear until it was pooled around his feet.

“How do you want me?” that was a loaded question from Yuuri, especially since he said in a breathy/aroused voice. He took a lot of pleasure from the fact that Victor had to visibly restrain himself.

Victor took a step back and waved a hand at the couch with a complicated expression. Yuuri walked over and sat back on the couch, laying back with his legs and arms in the same position as the first pose Victor had put him in.

“Like this?” he felt absurdly powerful at that moment. The fact that Victor was very red in the face helped.

“Um...yes….that’s...that’s good” Victor came over and carefully hid Yuuri’s hard length under a sheet. 

Then he retreated to his chair and put up a canvas which he started to sketch on directly. Yuuri  _ burned _ under the intensity of his gaze even as it moved from aroused to focused. It was actually even more arousing to be a subject of Victor’s intense concentration.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, bared to Victor’s genius and focus.

Finally Victor sat back and looked at Yuuri for a long moment, his gaze shifting back to arousal.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you or make you uncomfortable but….” Victor turned away but Yuuri’s eyes were drawn down his body to the evidence of what that ‘but’ meant.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked instead, his eyes travelling up to meet Victor’s as they turned back to him

“I...but I...” 

“I am fully confident that if I say no you’d back off so tell me” 

Victor jumped at that and blushed. 

Fuck, he was just too pretty.

“I want to kiss you, to touch you and have you touch me” Victor’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Yuuri groaned and then held his arms out in invitation. Victor was there in a flash, kneeling beside the couch, Yuuri let his arms fall above his head again. Victor moved a hand so it slid across Yuuri’s chest and Yuuri’s eyes fell shut as he shivered. Victor’s other hand slid from his cheek up into his hair and then soft lips were on his.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss, his arms moved to circle Victor’s neck and pull him closer even as his tongue slipped into Yuuri’s mouth. 

Was kissing always this good? This intense? 

Victor’s hand slid slowly down his chest and stomach and Yuuri moaned and arched his body into the touch. The sheet that was protecting his modesty fell to the floor leaving him bare and he  _ wanted _ . 

He cried out as Victor’s hand closed around his length. 

“You’re so beautiful” Victor told him between kisses to his face and neck, “Ever since you walked into my B&B nearly naked I have wanted you like this” Yuuri moaned unashamed and then tugged on Victor’s shirt.

“Off” he said petulantly as he tugged causing Victor to chuckle before letting go of Yuuri long enough to pull the shirt over his head and to divest himself of his trousers and underwear (and is that a thong? Fuck!) 

Victor was as hard as Yuuri and that was kind of comforting. Before Victor could return to his previous position Yuuri moved so he was standing and gently pushed Victor so he was sat on the couch and before he quickly straddled his lap.

They both groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other and then they were meeting in a messy kiss that was all tongue and passion and need.

Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock, stroking as they kissed. Victor groaned apperciately before taking Yuuri’s in hand as well. 

They breathed hard as they pulled back, their eyes meeting as they did their best to make the other cum. 

“You’re so beautiful and so much more than I expected” Yuuri breathed as he added a twist to his hand “But you’re even more beautiful falling apart like this” 

“Yeah? Well you’re fucking gorgeous like this. I could try for the rest of my life and never capture how amazing you look at the moment...how much more beautiful will you be when you cum?” Victor countered before doing something very clever with his hand that had Yuuri crying out and rocking his hips.

Their hands moved faster and then Yuuri was spilling over Victor’s hand who followed quickly afterwards.

Yuuri slumped against Victor, the sweat on his body cooling as he rested his forehead against the other man’s shoulder, both of them breathing heavily.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had and we didn’t even really fuck” he finally gasped out, a phrase he’d later that night die of embarrassment for having uttered.

“Same to be honest” Victor gasped out, his clean hand holding Yuuri in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why slow burns are impossible with Victuuri! They just want to get down to the fucking from the start!
> 
> These boys will be the death of me!
> 
> And this is only the start ;)
> 
> I'm actually almost done with this so I'm probably going to start updating every day come monday so lucky you will get porn with feelings for Christmas!


	8. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agape: Love for Everyone
> 
> A selfless love, a love that you extended to all people, whether family members or distant strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a little jealous in this but he gets over it

Of all the things Victor had expected sex with Yuuri after he modeled for him was not one of them.

It was a little awkward at first as they cleaned up and got dressed, but they were also both glowing and giving the other little smiles.

“I’ll make dinner now, I think it’s quite late” Victor really couldn’t stop smiling. Yuuri pulled on his shirt and then adorably pulled on the hem, a smile on his lips.

“...Can I help?”

Victor really didn’t expect that but it made him melt inside. This was already dangerous. They were on a time limit and he knew that and knew he shouldn’t get attached but it was too late for that...and besides...he thought maybe he wasn’t alone in his feelings.

“I’d love that”

Fuck.

Yuuri was beaming at him in response and it was making Victor’s heart ache pleasantly.

Once they started in the kitchen Victor had to actively stop himself from just stopping and staring at Yuuri who was humming as he chopped vegetables.

Victor tried to think back to the last time he’d cooked with anyone else but the answer was...never. When he’d been an world acclaimed artist in New York he’d taught himself to cook in his apartment but he’d lived alone. Before that he’d lived with Yakov and Lilia before they moved out here and Lilia banned him from the kitchen and before that the servants filled the kitchen and he was told it “wasn’t his place” by a distant mother.

(His father had never even said that much to him)

(He wondered if they missed him)

(Probably not)

So this was novel, new and….wonderful? Yuuri glanced at him and smiled, his cheeks turning red again but he was clearly full of joy.

“Is this fine enough?”

What was? His ass? Because yes that very much was….oh he meant the vegetables. Victor forced himself to pay attention. He came over and peered at Yuuri’s handiwork, a hand on the small of his back.

“Yes that’s perfect” on an impulse he kissed Yuuri’s temple, and when he pulled back he saw Yuuri blushing furiously as Victor rubbed his thumb in the small of his back.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly, he never EVER wanted to make Yuuri uncomfortable.

“...Yes...it’s just not something I’m used to.” Victor wasn’t sure what he meant but that but decided to leave it for the moment.

They continued cooking, music from the radio getting them both swaying and dancing a bit around each other before two plates of food were served.

They sat close together as they ate, as they did so Victor watched Yuuri as covertly as possible. He seemed a little on edge and Victor was worried.

“It doesn’t have to happen again” Yuuri looked up at him sharply, something like hurt in his eyes.

“I don’t mean I don’t want it to happen again because I really do” Victor hastened to add, “I just mean I’m not taking it for granted. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or that you’re obligated or anything. I just...I just wanted you to know I will always respect your boundaries” Victor was red, he could feel it. It didn’t help that Yuuri was staring at him open-mouthed. “I mean I know I flirted with you a lot when you arrived and I do find you really attractive and I love spending time with you but if you’re not okay with it I won’t ask you to do anything”

“Victor”

“I just want you to be happy while you stay with me and I don’t want you-”

“Victor!”

Victor’s mouth snapped shut and Yuuri gave him an amused look.

“You’re babbling” Yuuri told him gently, putting his fork down.

“Sorry” God he’s such a fool for this man.

“Also I know you wouldn’t do anything to make me uncomfortable. You’ve made it clear since day one though frankly I don’t know what you see in me. I’m nothing special.” now it was Victor’s turn to gape.

“Who told you that?” he demanded and Yuuri looked away.

“The mirror?” he said with a bitter laugh, “and everyone I’ve ever gone on a date with” he added quietly as if Victor wasn’t supposed to hear that which just outraged him further.

“Yuuri you’re STUNNING. Who the hell have you dated who made you feel like you weren’t?” Yuuri glanced back at him and away.

“....A few people back in college and two models...they didn’t like me being seen with them” Victor had never felt a rage like this before.

“Obviously because you out shone them!”

“No...I’m sure it’s because I was an embarrassment...though they didn’t like being close in private either. Said I was too clingy and annoying...that people didn’t cuddle or hold hands after high school.” and now Victor knew what Yuuri had meant by not being used to this.

Victor took a deep slow breath to try and control the anger he was feeling. Instead he reached out a hand and entwined his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri,” he said firmly getting the man to look him in the eye, “that’s bullshit. From what you told me of your family and friends you know that’s bullshit right?”

“Well...my family and close friends are almost all Japanese...I mean I grew up there until I was 17...my parents are still back there actually. It’s...normal in Japan to not be very affectionate in public”

“Maybe in public but in private?”

Yuuri looked away and Victor sighed.

“Well I don’t know about you but _I_ love cuddles and kisses and holding hands and cooking with you this evening….” he paused and lifted Yuuri’s hand to kiss his knuckles, “It meant more than you know. So if that’s what you want I just want to say I’m on board”

Yuuri was still looking at the table but he was smiling now.

“Okay...I’d like that”

They had the dessert that Yuuri had bought and retired to Victor’s living room where Victor tugged Yuuri down onto the couch to sit beside him. At first he was stiff when Victor put his arm around him but he slowly melted into his side, even resting his head on Victor’s shoulder as they read together.

It was pure bliss.

They spent two days like that, not having sex. Victor worked a bit on his painting, sometimes with Yuuri sometimes without but when he was there it didn’t progress past sexual tension.

Yuuri for his part worked on his laptop editing the photographs he’d taken of Mila and Sara. In between times they cooked together, took Makkachin out on walks and cuddled on the couch either reading or talking.

It was _wonderful_.

On day three Yuuri was working on his laptop in the office while Victor did some busy work when their companionable silence was broken by a familiar voice.

“Hello?” Victor looked up with a smile.

“Minami? What’s up?”

“I’m here to meet Mr. Katsuki” Yuuri popped up a bit from where he’d been slouched behind the desk.

“Oh?”

“Hiya! Yuri says he’s sorry but he can’t come help you today because his granddad is sick so he asked me to help you in his place! Please don’t be mad at him!” Yuuri smiled and closed his laptop, setting it aside.

“That’s fine, family comes first.”

“You’ve got a shoot planned?” Victor was curious, he hadn’t known that.

“Yeah I got Leo and Guang Hong to do agree to some shots in the bakery as I already had some from the radio station. Do you want to come with?”

Hell yeah he did.

The three of them made their way to into town with Minami bouncing about.

“I have some errands to do can we do them at the same time? I’m really sorry Mr. Katsuki, I love your pictures by the way! I bought a camera of my own after Victor gave me one your photobooks for christmas last year! Do you think you’d be willing to teach me a bit?” Yuuri gave Victor a look that said clearly he was unimpressed with Victor’s fanboying spreading but he agreed tentatively to give advice.

“I’m not really that good though” both Minami and Victor ignored that _blatant_ lie.

“I need to stop at the store first please” looking slightly bewildered Yuuri agreed and they followed Minami in.

“Hi Mr. Mattieu, I need some cold and flu medicine for Mr Plisetsky. Yuri didn’t want to leave him alone” Minami was his normal ray of sunshine self and as Victor watched Yuuri got that _look._ The one he got when he sensed a good shot and sure enough his camera was quickly in his hand clicking away.

Minami didn’t seem to notice as he asked after ‘Mr. Giacometti’ and their cat.

They finished up and walked over to bakery where they met Leo and Guang Hong. Minami did his best to help but he was so eager to learn that he sometimes got distracted so Victor ended up assisting so Minami could observe. During one shot though with Guang Hong feeding a blushing, love struck Leo a cupcake they got so into it that the plate of cupcakes fell to the floor with a crash and a mess of chocolate.

“You stay right here! I know where the cleaning stuff is!” Minami rushed off and returned with a mop and bucket and dustpan and brush.

“I can get it Minami” Guang Hong tried to take the dustpan but the teen shook his head.

“It’s fine! I want to help!” Guang Hong smiled at that.

“You’re really the best friend a guy could have”

_Click Click_

Victor looked over to see Yuuri taking pictures of Minami cleaning up with Guang Hong and Leo’s help.

It kept happening. It was actually starting to bother Victor but he didn’t know why.

Despite the planned photoshoot Yuuri just...kept following Minami. He kept him in conversation, asking him about his family and his friends and taking pictures of him.

Why?

And why did it piss Victor off?

They followed him as he took the medicine to Yuri’s house, and as he helped Emil fix his shed, and as he helped Sara make a cake for Mila.

By the time they finally said goodbye to the boy Victor was seething quietly.

Which made no sense! He _liked_ Minami!

Everyone did!

He was kind and helpful and just a constant ray of sunshine.

So why did Victor want to punch him?

“Well that was very productive!” Yuuri said happily as they entered the B&B.

“Was it.”

“Yup! I didn’t expect Minami to be such a good subject.”

“Is he.” Victor didn’t understand his feelings.

“Yup, it’s a very different expression of love don’t you think?”

“I don’t know”

“Well Minami is a good example of-”

“Can we stop talking about Minami!”

There was a pause as Yuuri stared at him. Victor felt hot and angry and embarrassed, his hands clenched tight by his sides and _he didn’t understand why!_

“Victor? What’s wro-” Victor cut Yuuri off by grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close, and kissing him hard. Yuuri made a muffled sound of surprise and grabbed the front of Victor’s shirt but didn’t push him away.

Victor stepped closer, letting go of Yuuri’s shirt to wrap his arms around him. Yuuri breathed in sharply before melting in his arms, his lips opening to deepen the kiss. It softened but stayed passionate as their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

They hadn’t kissed like this since that time in the studio but Victor felt too on edge like...like he had to prove something.

He pulled away reluctantly and sighed, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“...Did you have to take so many pictures of Minami?” he was whining and it was pathetic.

“Victor...are...are you _jealous?_ Of _Minami!?”_ Victor cringed at the incredulous tone of Yuuri’s voice.

“....no?” even Victor didn’t believe himself. Yuuri laughed softly and pressed a light kiss on Victor’s lips.

“Victor, I was taking pictures of him because he captures Agape. Pure innocent selfless love. I’m not interested him” Victor blushed even more, hiding his face against Yuuri’s neck.

“I know it’s stupid it’s just...he’s younger and...and I don’t even know. I’m being dumb. Ignore me” this was embarrassing beyond belief.

“Hmmmm” Yuuri stepped out of Victor’s embrace, “Let's make dinner”

At least Yuuri didn’t seem to angry with him. They made dinner same as always and Victor slowly started to relax but he was even more embarrassed by his earlier behaviour.

Dishes cleaned up Yuuri captured Victor’s hand pulled him close. The way he looked up at Victor made the older man’s breath catch.

“You know I don’t usually do things like this. In fact all my previous partners have complained about me being a cold fish who takes too long to ‘get to the good part’ as they put it” Yuuri quietly entwined his fingers with Victor’s as his soft voice filled the space between them.

“I seriously hate your ex's.” Victor grumbled earning him an amused smile.

“Not the point Victor…” even his admonishment was gentle “The point is that I don’t sleep with other people unless I’ve spent ages warming up to them first...so you’re special. No one could take your place” he was blushing beautifully again and Victor felt like he couldn’t breathe as brown eyes pierced him in place.

“Take me to bed”

It was rather a surprise that he didn’t cum just hearing those four whispered words. He led Yuuri through his living room towards his bedroom, never once letting go of his hand.

“Are you sure?” Victor breathed even as he crowded Yuuri against the door.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything” Victor groaned at that before pressing Yuuri against the wood, his lips stealing Yuuri’s moan.

Last time had been too quick even with all the build up before hand. Now...now he wanted to worship this beautiful man who had inserted himself so seamlessly into Victor’s life even before they had met.

His lips trailed kisses down Yuuri’s neck as his fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt. Victor delighted in the gasps and moans Yuuri made for him as he sucked a hickey under his right ear, his hands sliding up that slightly soft stomach to his chest so his thumbs could tease his nipples. Yuuri moaned, a deep primal thing, his head hitting the door as he arched his body into Victor’s.

Victor pulled back, his hand grabbing Yuuri’s to bring him to the bed. Standing beside it he helped the other man out of his shirt before removing his down and gently pushing him down onto the bed. He followed Yuuri, capturing his lips again before trailing down. He stopped to run his lips and then his tongue around one nipple before sucking it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue flicking against it until Yuuri’s hands landed in his hair pulling lightly.

Then he did the same to the other nipple before he let his lips trail down the softness of Yuuri’s stomach. He spent a lot of time here pressing kisses into the soft flesh. On his knees bent over Yuuri’s stomach he felt like a parishioner at worship.

He should have bent himself to worship Yuuri sooner.

He rested his cheek against the hardness of Yuuri’s cock, still clothed. His eyes had drifted closed as he breathed in Yuuri’s scent.

This was his new religion.

He opened his eyes and looked up Yuuri’s body. He was resting on his elbows, staring at Victor with wide beautiful eyes.

“Please,” Victor found himself whispering, the reverence in his voice clear, “Please let me have you in my mouth”

Yuuri swallowed heavily and nodded.

Victor still didn’t hurry. He let his hands slide slowly up Yuuri’s thighs. He bypassed his cock and instead reached for his belt, unbuckling it. He then undid the button and zipper ever so slowly. He sat up then and, checking Yuuri was still comfortable, he grasped the waistband and slowly peeled the jeans from Yuuri who assisted by lifting his hips.

Victor wasn’t done with his worship though. He helped Yuuri out of his socks and lifted his right ankle and kissed the inside of it while making eye contact. He then kissed up the inside of his leg, sucking marks and biting gently at the tender flesh on the inside of his thigh. Yuuri trembled and gasped so wonderfully for him.

Once he reached the edge of his boxers he moved up to mouth at his cock through his underwear.

“Victor” his name on Yuuri’s lips made him shudder. He relented his teasing to slowly pull down the last barrier between them. He then bent his head to the neglected left thigh and spent time leaving his marks, his offerings, on Yuuri’s holy flesh.

The man was trembling by the time Victor’s lips touched his balls, licking and sucking at them before kissing and licking up the length of his cock.

That first taste had him moaning loudly. Yuuri was so hard by this point the foreskin was already pulling away from the head.

Gently he pushed it down out of the way revealing the head of his cock before Victor covered it with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and he felt almost drunk off the taste and smell of Yuuri that filled his senses. It was hard to put a name on it but he didn’t know another person could smell so _good_.

He let his eyes fall closed as he ground his hips into the bed, one hand on Yuuri’s hip the other around the base of his perfect cock. He moved them together wishing he was able to deepthroat but knowing that wasn’t one of his strengths.

Instead he had to make good use of his tongue.

“Oh my GOD Victor! Your mouth!” Yuuri’s fingers were back in his hair, tugging lightly but not pulling or pushing him at all. Victor hummed, his mind was blank and blissful. He never knew how good it felt to give head. To worship someone with his mouth.

“You’re so good and so beautiful and your _mouth!_ Fuck! I’m not going to last!” Yuuri was babbling, his hips making little rocking motions. Victor moaned louder around the cock in his mouth taking him in as deep as he could, the hand on Yuuri’s hips moving to gently fondle his balls.

“Victor!” it was a warning but Victor kept his mouth tight around Yuuri. In fact Victor shuddered with pleasure when he felt the hot cum hit the back of his throat.

He swallowed everything Yuuri had to give him before he finally let Yuuri’s softening cock fall from his mouth and sat up and now it was over he felt embarrassed.

“That was amazing” Yuuri breathed from where he lay collapsed on the bed. He then pushed himself so he was sat up, “Let me return the favour”

“Umm...no that’s okay”

Yuuri pouted which was unfair as hell.

“Why?”

Well shit...he couldn’t hide this.

“I...um...it’s not an issue anymore?”

Yuuri looked confused so Victor sighed and sat up properly revealing the wet patch on the front of his trousers. Yuuri looked stunned which didn’t help Victor’s embarrassment.

“I _really_ enjoyed that”

Yuuri’s face softened and he chuckled slightly.

“Apparently” then he pulled Victor into a kiss and the capacity for thought fled his mind for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the start of the light D/s dynamic!
> 
> Victor really has a thing about making Yuuri feel good and being told precisely how to do that.
> 
> Also apparently he really likes giving head
> 
> Yuuri's not mad about the jealousy thing because Victor apologised and agreed he was being irrational and unfair
> 
> Also I wrote the smut while listening to Take Me to Church by Hozier. It was very inspiring ;)


	9. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philia: deep friendship
> 
> showing loyalty to your friends, sacrificing for them, as well as sharing your emotions with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapter Agape then go read that first

“GOD DAMN IT!” 

Yuuri winced at the shout, his heart going out to Victor. 

Over the last two weeks Victor had not only worked on the portrait of Yuuri but had also tried to paint other things. He was more inspired he said then he’d been for years but he also seemed to be having difficulty capturing the emotions he wanted to.

He would complain that the paintings were empty even as they were aesthetically pleasing.

Privately Yuuri thought they weren’t empty  _ exactly.  _ They had a kind of sorrowful beauty to them but it was Victor trying to go alone when maybe he didn’t have to. 

He knew better by now not to interrupt Victor when he was this frustrated though so he sipped his tea and went back to his work. 

He was editing some pictures he’d taken of Yurio and his friend Otabek. He’d been surprised that the little punk had such a pure, deep friendship but it was perfect for Philia. He smiled at his favourite shot from the shoot. 

The two teens were sat side by side on on a bench and fist bumping with a little smile on each of their faces.

Yuuri stared at it as an idea formed. 

He’d been trying to help Victor through his frustrations as a lover (Yuuri had moved fully into his bedroom a week ago) but maybe what Victor needed was a friend.

He still had the necessary numbers on his phone.

He could do this.

He slipped into the office and made the call and it worked out perfectly. He made his way back to the studio. Normally he wouldn’t interrupt Victor but this was important.

“Victor? I’m nipping to the store can I get you anything?” he called through the wood.

“A will to live?” was the slightly whiny reply. 

“A bar of dark chocolate. Got it” 

Yuuri grabbed some tins of dog food from the kitchen and, calling Makkachin, left to ask Chris for a favour.

Luckily the man was more than on board.

“Of course darling! You take care of our tortured artist so he’s less of an ass please” Chris told him as he accepted the cans of food.

“He’s not that bad”

Chris just gave him a look in return.

“...Well no worse than I can get” Yuuri admitted cheerfully. He waved goodbye and nipped next door for that dark chocolate and a treat for himself before making his way back home.

(Was it bad he was already thinking of the B&B as home?)

When he entered the living room he found a moody Victor draped dramatically over the couch. 

“Had enough for today? It’s only mid morning” Victor just groaned and Yuuri stifled a laugh as he went straight into the bedroom to root around in the closet.

“Yuuuuuurrrriiii what are you doing? Come comfort me!” 

Instead of comfort Yuuri entered the room and threw a bag at him.

“Get packed, we’re going to Seattle for the weekend” Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at the surprise on Victor’s face.

“What about Makka?” 

“Staying with Chris, I already dropped her off but of course we’ll stop by so you can say goodbye.” he wanted the ability to pack without a dog sitting on everything but he’s not  _ cruel _ .

“Accommodations?”

“Already booked. Come on! I’ve never been to this part of the country before so take me sightseeing!” Yuuri even winked for good measure. Victor stared at him for a moment before relaxing with a smile.

“Alright” he pulled himself off the couch and went to their room to help Yuuri pack. Their clothing was so mixed it was mostly a matter of putting in what they hoped was the correct number of trousers and shirts. Only the underwear was clear whose was whose. 

After a brief stop so Victor could say goodbye to Makka they were on the road in Yuuri’s rental car (he’d extended his loan of it at great expense a week ago) on their way to Seattle.

It was good journey.

They had similar taste in music though Yuuri tended more to melody and Victor to lyrics which caused some few conflicts but both tended to skip over songs they knew the other really didn’t like.

When they couldn’t agree on whose playlist to use they put on the Moana soundtrack and drove down the highway singing at the top of their lungs.

Yuuri could see Victor relaxing as they travelled, neither of them stressed by the traffic, just enjoying the time together.

Eventually they found themselves in the heart of Seattle pulling up to a Holiday Inn in the shadow of the Space Needle.

“I know it’s nothing fancy but it’s near the needle and I thought it would do” Yuuri explained as they parked in the underground parking lot.

“As long as I’m with you I’m happy” and how did Victor just  _ say _ things like that? Yuuri combusted on the spot each time.

They checked in and dropped their luggage in the room before going out on the town to find dinner.  They ended up at pleasant restaurant enjoying the meal and laughing. They even started making up stories about the other diners quietly as they giggled. 

It was good evening. 

The next day for once it was Yuuri who woke up first eager to get going. Victor was a bit bemused, especially as Yuuri just had his most basic digital camera with him. The big camera bag of lenses and tripods and the like had been left back at the B&B.

“I’m not here working! I just want to spend time with my friend!” Yuuri explained as when Victor asked at breakfast.

“I thought I was rather more than a friend” Victor was still smiling which meant Yuuri felt it was safe to roll his eyes before leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss.

“You are, but you’re  _ also _ my friend” Yuuri tried not to look too smug at the shocked and pleased expression on Victor’s face.

They went  _ everywhere _ .

Yuuri geeked out a lot at the MoPOP, they both marvelled at the view from the top of the Space Needle and Yuuri followed Victor around good naturedly through Pike Place market.

It was fun and silly and Yuuri captured many pictures of Victor or the two of them around Seattle. Most pictures he took with his camera but he took a fair few with his phone and posted them to his instagram. 

He’d been off the site for a month but he carefully ignored the notifications and the messages from Phichit.

This wasn’t about him. 

This was about Victor.

And it was  _ worth _ it. Even the shopping which Yuuri normally hated because it got Victor laughing and being  _ happy _ . 

They ended up back at the hotel room tired but still happy. As soon as they got inside their room Victor pulled him into a hug.

“Victor?”

“Thank you Yuuri. I didn’t even realise how much I needed this” so it had worked, Yuuri smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Victor’s.

“I’m glad you had fun, I did too” Victor pulled back and smiled so brightly it was a wonder Yuuri didn’t go blind.

“I’m going to take a shower okay?” 

“Of course, I need to email Phichit some things anyway” he’d brought his laptop to send his work so far to Phichit, he’d even bought the expensive wifi package the hotel offered for that very reason.

Yuuri opened his laptop when Victor disappeared into the bathroom knowing from experience that the older man would be a long time. 

He’d barely sent Phichit the link to his google drive folder when his phone started buzzing. Sighing he braced himself and answered.

“When are you coming home?” Phichit demanded as soon as the call connected.

“Hello to you too”

“Don’t give me that crap Katsuki. Who’s the guy all over your instagram after a MONTH of silence?” It wasn’t quite that but...yeah the last week and a half Yuuri had been dodging Phichit’s calls.

“That’s Victor” now he was reminded why because he was getting a twist in his stomach. Phichit was a good friend, his best friend, and a good agent but he was...slightly over protective at times. He was also against Yuuri taking this trip in the first place.

“Victor.” Yuuri had never heard Phichit’s voice being so flat before.

“You know from the B&B?” he cringed at the guilt in his own voice.

“Okay 1. Why didn’t you tell me he was a major hottie and 2. Why is he in Seattle with you?” Phichit wasn’t dumb he knew why.

“....I plead the fifth.”

“WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HIM!? Wait I know why you’re fucking him because that FACE but  _ why? _ You know you can’t do casual, you’re supposed to come home soon.” and there it was.

“...”

“You  _ are _ coming home soon right?”

Yuuri couldn’t get his throat to work.

“ _ Right?!” _

“No.”

“Yuuri! You can’t stay out there, you have commitments and while these shots are good, really good, you need to come out here to promote it.“

“...Nikiforov.”

“...What?”

“Victor, his full name is Victor Nikiforov” there was a long pause and Yuuri could almost hear the shock.

“Yuuri...” he hated how worried Phichit sounded.

“He’s painting me, a portrait of me. He says I inspire him. More than that he’s kind and caring and he treats me as if I’m precious.” he’s crying but he needs Phichit to understand.

“Yuuri…” he flinches at the pity in his friends voice, knows Phichit isn’t trying to be cruel. He was the one who held Yuuri through his past breakups. The one who helped him through his anxiety attacks and made him go to the doctor. The one who held his hand through every gallery opening. 

He’s Yuuri’s best friend and confident and he knows,  _ knows, _ that he’s hurt him by keeping him out of the loop so long. That Phichit probably feels abandoned.

But as close as they were he never understood that Yuuri felt suffocated by the city he himself thrived in. How Yuuri found just leaving his apartment, to exist in that city, made him feel on the edge of panic. 

Phichit didn’t ever really realise how unhappy Yuuri was. 

That was probably Yuuri’s fault. He was good at putting up a front. At lying with a smile on his face.

But that wasn’t why he was refusing to return. Not now.

“Phichit...I love him”

Yuuri hung up the phone tried to brush away the tears as he turned off his phone.

He was being unfair as hell. 

But he had someone he wanted to hang on to. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Yuuri hastily scrubbed at his face, he didn’t want to ruin this trip.

“Nothing! Sorry!” he put on his bright smile, the one that always fooled everyone, when he turned to face Victor who was stood in the middle of the room in a dressing gown.

He had to put on a brave face.

But Victor only frowned and stepped forward to cup his face gently. 

“Dear heart, something has clearly upset you. Please tell me?” Victor was always so kind. Yuuri’s smile slipped a bit even as he leaned into the touch.

“...Phichit and I had a fight.” he admitted finally. Victor’s face showed understanding as his thumbs gently caressed Yuuri’s cheeks. He’d heard a lot of stories about Phichit and knew what he meant to Yuuri.

He also had a good idea what the fight was about.

“You told him you’re not ready to go back?” it was a question but not really. They’d hadn’t discussed how long Yuuri would stay but neither of them were ready for Yuuri to leave. Yuuri nodded into his hands.

“He...didn’t take it well” 

Victor didn’t push, just hummed softly before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“What do you need?” Victor had learned after Yuuri’s 2nd major panic attack that it was better to ask than assume with Yuuri which made Yuuri love him even more.

Phichit still assumed a lot of the time, just like Yuuri’s family. 

Again it wasn’t done out of cruelty but perhaps out of a failure to adapt. Yuuri at one point  _ needed _ people to assume for him because he couldn’t  _ tell _ . But four years of therapy and useful medication meant that he was a lot better at telling than he used to be and assuming usually led to people wrong footing and not listening to him.

Victor listened.

“Can we watch some tv and cuddle?” he asked earning him a smile.

“Of course” 

They moved to the bed and found a dumb sitcom they both liked as they snuggled closely together, Yuuri tucked into Victor’s side. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the weekend” he said quietly during a commercial break.

“You didn’t ruin anything, I had a great day with you and this makes me happy” Victor dropped a kiss on the top of his head, making Yuuri feel all warm inside. He probably had a silly grin on his face.

“Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is both being a good and bad friend here. He's being very unfair to Phichit but he's being a good friend to Victor.
> 
> Don't worry though this is a happy story and everything will work out.
> 
> No smut this chapter but the title of the next one is Eros so.....


	10. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros: Sexual Pleasure
> 
> sexual passion and desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (if you celebrate)

“Thank you again Chris” Yuuri said as Victor hugged Makkachin to him, he’d loved the break in Seattle but he missed his pup.

“Not a problem, anything for my best friend” that made Victor pause. He’d forgotten that he had such support so close. He couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“I’m really lucky” he whispered to Makkachin.

“Are you ready for the shoot?” Yuuri asked and now Victor understood why Yuuri had insisted they stop by the B&B before picking up Makkachin.

“Oh more than ready darling” Chris winked which was always worrying. Yuuri turned back to Victor and now Victor could see his beloved was nervous.

“Victor do you mind being my assistant? This is a shoot I don’t think….it would be...inappropriate to ask Yurio” oh dear lord. Victor had a bad feeling about this...but then it was the least he could to do.

“Of course”

They left Makkachin in the living room and retired to Chris and Mattieu’s bedroom. Chris immediately stripped down to his underwear causing Yuuri to squeak. Mattieu was already wearing very little. 

Yuuri got his equipment ready and go Victor to hold up a portable light before he addressed the couple who were talking quietly together.

“Okay for this I’d like to start with a scene of you Chris shaving Mattieu’s face.” that was...unexpected. But Chris and Mattieu went with it and when it started Victor  _ got _ it.

There was something surprisingly sensual and intimate about it. It actually made Victor a little uncomfortable, like he was intruding on something he shouldn’t be.

As the shoot progressed there was kissing and touching but they kept their underwear on and it was...erotic but not pornographic.

Victor felt very weird about it.

The shoot finished and they said goodbye before being (politely) shoved out the front door. They made their way back to the B&B in silence, both of them very on edge.

You’d think that it automatically led to them fucking once they got behind closed doors but Makkachin hadn’t seen them for two days and there were things they needed to do so it wasn’t until that evening they had time together.

It started slowly.

They were watching tv in Victor’s room and Victor, almost absentmindedly, started dropping kisses on Yuuri’s temple, his cheek, his neck. Yuuri sucked in a breath and let it out slowly along with any tension in he had.

With a happy sigh he turned his head catching Victor’s lips in a kiss. They kissed softly, their lips meeting again and again in almost lazy affection.

Victor pulled away to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Are you interested?” he asked but what he really meant was ‘are you okay?’. Deep down he was still worried about Yuuri’s fight with Phichit, he didn’t want to be the cause of a rift between Yuuri and someone important to him. But there wasn’t really anything he could do about it tonight and he was very much interested in putting a pin in that for sex if that’s what Yuuri wanted.

“Oh very interested.” Yuuri got a devilish gleam in his eyes, “Are you ready to be a good boy for me?”

Victor shuddered, instantly fully hard.

“Yes Yuuri” he answered after a moment to collect himself.

“Hmmmm you can start by undressing me.” Yuuri sat up straight and allowed Victor to slowly peel his shirt off, his hands running first over the skin below the fabric before gently pushing it up and pulling over Yuuri’s head. 

Yuuri lay back on the bed allowing Victor to brace himself over Yuuri, slowly kissing down his chest and stomach. He wasn’t told to play there so he didn’t allow himself distractions. 

Once he reached the waistband of his sweatpants he grabbed the edge of it with his teeth like Yuuri liked. He was rewarded with a hand petting his hair.

“Good boy” Victor shivered but kept on task, his hands and mouth carefully pulling down Yuuri’s pajama bottoms until he let go with his mouth fully remove them. 

Boxers received the same treatment

Soon his Yuuri was gloriously naked, Victor kneeling by his feet.

“Good boy, now I’m a bit tense. Can you fetch the massage oil?” Victor hurried to comply with Yuuri’s order. It made him incredibly happy to serve Yuuri, and he could already feel the last bits of frustration leaving him when he turned back to the bed to see Yuuri had flipped onto his front.

“You know what to do” Victor did know and he felt so happy to be do doing it. He stripped as well and straddled Yuuri’s gorgeous ass. Next he added some oil to his hand, warming it before spreading it over Yuuri’s back. He carefully started kneading, the action made easier by the oil.

He could feel the muscles that were tight in Yuuri’s back and as he worked them loose. He could also feel his own back relax in sympathy. 

“You’re so good to me Victor, so beautiful and kind and good to me” Yuuri almost sighed the praise, his voice blissful and so very relaxed.

Victor make a cut off little whine, leaning forward and knowing full well that Yuuri could feel the hot weight of Victor’s hard cock against his lower back.

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to moan because while Yuuri might be fantastic at taking Victor apart the older man had also learned what Yuuri was weak for. Top of the list was just feeling how excited Victor was for him.

“Would you like to fuck me Victor?” 

“Yes Yuuri” yes he wanted to fuck Yuuri. He wanted to always give Yuuri what he wanted. Victor hadn’t been aware of certain needs before Yuuri but now he was and felt secure in exploring. 

Yuuri seemed to understand without being told that Victor just wanted to make Yuuri feel good and be praised, not be punished or demeaned.

“Wipe down my back and then you can open me up” Victor shuddered, his cock twitching against Yuuri’s back before he moved to grab the lube and a towel. He came back and carefully wiped all the excess oil off of Yuuri’s back before the younger man rolled onto his back with a sigh. 

God he was so beautiful like this, spread out and relaxed. His cock hard and heavy between his legs, it made Victor’s mouth water just to look at it.

As he watched in wonder Yuuri spread his legs, his hand coming to gently caress his own cock.

“Open me up Victor”

Victor shook himself out of his trance and moved between those spread legs, slicking up the fingers of his right hand with lube. He dropped kissed on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, his eyes never leaving Yuuri’s, as he rubbed his slick fingers against Yuuri’s hole.

The first finger breached him and Yuuri gave a breathy moan, his body arching back. 

“Oh yes!” 

Victor moved slowly, carefully opening up Yuuri who gasped and moaned beneath him. Praise fell from Yuuri’s lips in a constant stream that wrapped itself around Victor and made him burn with need. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready” Yuuri gasped and Victor pulled out his fingers, wiping them off on the towel. Yuuri in the meantime moved so he was on his knees, his chest pressed into the bed.

“Give it to me hard Victor. Make me feel it with every step I take tomorrow” Victor groaned and grasped the base of his cock hard to keep from spilling before slipping on a condom.

“Yes Yuuri” he managed to get out before pressing in carefully. He kept the steady pressure the way he knew Yuuri liked, but keeping it slow so he wouldn’t hurt him. When he bottomed out, his hands clenching Yuuri’s hips and he had to take a moment to collect himself.

Yuuri felt so good and tight around him.

“Give it to me Victor” Yuuri said again as he pressed back into Victor causing the older man to groan. Victor’s hands squeezed Yuuri’s hips once before he pulled back almost all the way and slammed back into that tight heat.

Yuuri cried out but in pleasure not pain which only encouraged Victor. He fucked him hard and deep and fast the way he knew Yuuri loved. 

Yuuri clenched the sheets tightly in his hands, his face turned to the side, eyes closed and mouth slack with pleasure. Loud moans and cries of “Yes” and “Harder” and “So Good” fell from his lips as the sound of slapping skin and the smell of sex filled the air.

Victor grit his teeth to stop himself from cumming too quickly but it felt so good to rail into Yuuri like this, to take him hard and fast and perfect. 

“I’m not...I’m not going to last” he informed his lover as Yuuri clenched around him.

“That’s okay, cum for me Victor, be my good boy and cum!” Yuuri cried and that did it. Victor slammed in one last time with a gasp as his orgasm ripped through him. 

He pulled out slowly and Yuuri hummed, still trembling and close, as Victor disposed of the condom.

“What do you want me to do?” Victor asked as he smoothed a hand over Yuuri’s perfect ass. 

“Dildo? And suck me off?” Yuuri asked and Victor could hear the blush in his voice and it made him smile.

“Yes Yuuri” He hurried to fetch his favourite blue dildo, silently grateful that Yuuri didn’t want to fuck him today. He loved to be fucked of course but he was a little over sensitive at the moment...which is probably why Yuuri suggested the dildo.

He was so good to Victor.

He returned, sliding a condom over the toy and covering it in lube. (It was cleaned thoroughly after every use but it was just sensible to include the condom) Victor slide the toy into Yuuri’s hole before positioning himself on his back, his head between Yuuri’s spread legs. 

His lips closed over that perfect cock as he pushed the toy in deep, causing Yuuri to almost sing in pleasure.

He kept fucking him with the toy with one hand as his mouth played with Yuuri’s cock. His tongue teasing the areas he knew were sensitive. It wasn’t long before he knew Yuuri was on the edge of cumming. He started fucking him harder with the toy which forced Yuuri’s cock deeper into his mouth.

Victor’s mind was in a deep and blissful place. He was making Yuuri feel so good, he knew that because he felt the praise Yuuri was pouring out for him.

Yuuri shouted and came down Victor’s throat who swallowed all that Yuuri gave him and then let his head drop back onto the bed, his body buzzing and his mind far away.

“Victor? Are you with me?” 

Victor hummed in response until he realised that Yuuri had moved and was moving off the bed. Then he whined his arms reaching out to his lover who chuckled and grabbed one of his hands to press a kiss onto it.

“I’m right here, I’m just cleaning up. I’ll be back soon. Be good” Yuuri assured him. Victor frowned because he didn’t want Yuuri to leave but he’d be good for Yuuri.

Victor must have drifted off because Yuuri was back faster than he expected. He pulled Victor into his arms and started petting his hair. Victor clung to his warmth as he slowly left that that pleasant floaty place in his mind.

“Hey back with me?” Yuuri asked. Victor buried his face against Yuuri’s neck to hide his smile.

“Yes, thank you” he whispered. Yuuri hummed and kissed his hair.

“I should be saying that” he laughed quietly.

_ “I love you” _ Victor whispered in Russian. 

“What?”

“Nothing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a D/s dynamic going on and Victor your oral fixation is showing


	11. Pragma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pragma: longstanding love
> 
> the deep understanding that developed between long-married couples.

Yuuri tried very hard to hide his smile. 

He’d been introduced to Yakov before when he visited with Victor but today was the first time he was meeting Lilia, Yakov’s wife, and Victor wasn’t with him.

Instead he had Otabek and Yurio.

The latter of which apparently Lilia was not very happy with.

_ Whack! _

“Stupid boy! Worrying everyone!” Lilia hit Yurio over the head with a newspaper, noticeably not very hard, though Yurio reacted like he’d been hit with a stick.

“Ow! I said I was sorry!”

“Not good enough!” 

Otabek’s lips were twitching in an effort not to smile as Lilia railed at Yurio before being outraged on his behalf for not getting the part he auditioned for.

“Do people these days not understand beauty!?” she complained as she finally led the way through the house to their lounge.

“Lilia was a world class violinist, Yurio’s been her protege for years” Otabek explained in whispers. Yuuri nodded but he already knew who Lilia was. Minako had danced to her Violin back when she was a ballerina and honestly she was a huge influence on his own love of music.

They set up in the living room, Yakov opening a bottle of wine and pouring a glass for both him and his wife.

“How long have you been together?” Yuuri asked once they had finished setting up, Yurio and Otabek holding lights and other things.

“Forty-Four years” Yakov answered with a smile. 

“We had to wait to get married, when we first met it was back before I was known as Lilia” She touched her jaw lightly with the fingers of one hand in a slightly self conscious gesture. 

“What’s the secret to being together that long?” Yuuri asked between shots. Yakov had put his hand on Lilia’s knee and was looking at her with such fondness. 

Lilia thought about the question taking a sip of her wine.

“Knowing it takes work I think. We almost divorced not that long ago. I was tired of the spotlight of living in New York, of being part of the art scene. I was tired of never seeing Yakov because he had his salon of painters and sculptors that looked to him for guidance. I think I felt like I wasn’t as important as his proteges.” her words were precise, even slightly harsh but she smiled and took Yakov’s hand in hers.

“It was my fault for becoming distant. What saved us was actually probably one of the most awful moments in our relationship” Yakov explained.

“Oh?”

“A young man I was thinking of offering a place to came to a gallery showing and was very rude to Lilia. I wasn’t paying attention so I didn’t notice until Victor turned me around and told me to listen. He was misgendering Lilia, calling her by her deadname...generally being horrible. I had been so stuck in my own head I hadn’t even noticed. What made it worse was that it wasn’t the first time. I just hadn’t been paying attention” Yakov looked ashamed and Lilia squeezed his hand.

“We had a screaming row about it when we got home. I yelled and cried and he got defensive and yelled back and then we calmed down and actually talked about it. Yakov was definitely at fault for not paying attention but I was also at fault because I hadn’t said anything to him and not just about that. I explained I was tired of our current lifestyle and he took sometime to think and decided he agreed. That’s when we decided to move out here. That was what? Ten years ago?” Yakov grunted in agreement. 

“The secret to making love last boy is to communicate, pay attention and learn from your mistakes. Don’t assume for the other” Yakov brushed some hair behind Lilia’s ear.

“It’s worth the hard work” Lilia added with smile.

They spent most of the day together, Yuuri working hard to capture the quiet devotion of a long relationship. During down time Yuuri was amused by Lilia’s fussing over Yurio who rolled his eyes but listened to her. 

Mostly though Yuuri took in the way Yakov and Lilia cared for each other. The way they teased each other, shared with each other, the love and fondness and devotion. 

His favourite shots were the ones of the couple slow dancing in their living room. 

_ “I want this”  _ he thought to himself between shots,  _ “This is what I want with Victor” _ he could totally see them old and wrinkled swaying to a song on the radio as they danced together. A poodle around their legs.

He said goodbye to the boys, thanking them for their help, before saying thank you and goodbye to Yakov and Lilia.

“It was a pleasure, you’re very good at what you do. It’s no wonder Vitya admires you so” Yuuri blushed Lilia’s words, he was never sure how to take it when someone casually mentioned the fact that Victor was a fan of his. 

Yuuri had to force himself to walk at a normal pace back home. He wanted to run, to hold Victor in his arms and confess his desires of them growing old together...but maybe Victor wouldn’t want that.

They had never talked about what their future together would be. Victor still seemed to be expecting Yuuri to go back but he didn’t want to. He wasn’t happy in New York, not the way he was with Victor.

His thoughts were still spiralling when he entered the B&B. Victor looked up from his desk and smiled.

“Yuuri! Good timing! Phichit called again”

The mention of his best friend’s name was what triggered it. It was a stark reminder that he would have to leave and he didn’t  _ want _ to.

His breathing started coming in fast bursts and he hastily but carefully placed the bag of camera equipment on the ground even as his vision blurred.

“Yuuri?” strong hands were holding him upright even as he hyperventilated, “how can I help?”

It was a struggle to think beyond the feeling of his throat closing up, his hurting chest and the trembling.

“Pills, front pocket of bag. One” he managed to gasp before coughing as his throat closed up once more.

The hands left his arms and he sank slowly to his knees, his eyes closed tight as he struggled to breath.

“Here” a hand gently pried open one of his, putting a pill into the sweaty palm. Yuuri wasted no time to put it in his mouth and swallow it dry. It tasted awful but at least it was down.

Hands rested on his biceps but waited to see what Yuuri wanted. Yuuri knew Victor was super uncomfortable comforting other people but at least he listened. After he monumentally fucked the time Yuuri thought he’d lost a memory card Victor tried very hard to only do what Yuuri asked and when he asked in these situations.

It was very much appreciated.

But of course even that panic attack was nothing compared to this one. Yuuri was surprised Victor was remaining as calm as he was.

“A hug would be nice” Yuuri mumbled and was immediately pulled into an embrace, Victor’s hands rubbing his back gently.

They stayed like that until the medication kicked in and Yuuri’s breathing returned to normal.

“Better?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded against him, he was calmer but now he felt wrung dry. He said as much and Victor pulled away and kissed his forehead. 

“Wait here” before Yuuri could react to that Victor was on his feet and taking the camera equipment to put it safely away. He was back quickly and crouched down to pick up Yuuri in his arms, grunting as he stood upright.

“Victor!” 

“Hush, let me take care of you” that quieted Yuuri down and, blushing furiously, he let himself be carried through the propped open doors all the way to Victor’s bedroom. 

Victor deposited him gently on the bed, then he left him briefly to close all the doors and flip the sign on the front to closed before returning.

Once he was back Victor climbed onto the bed and pulled Yuuri into an hug. Yuuri sighed into it, clinging to Victor.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Victor asked quietly as he pressed a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri sighed again deeply, he wanted to but he also didn’t. He thought back to Lilia’s words from earlier about being partially at fault for not voicing her issues earlier and that’s what decided him.

“I don’t want to leave” Yuuri finally confessed. He felt Victor freeze, he was even holding his breath.

“It’s not just that I was unhappy in New York though I was, it’s because what I have here is so much better...no what I have with  _ you _ is better. I don’t want to lose this. I know we’ve only known each other for less than two months but…” Yuuri resisted the urge to hide, instead he forced himself to meet Victor’s eyes which were wide with shock, “I love you” 

There was a silence before tears started to fall from Victor’s eyes.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” well shit, now he’d ruined everything.

“No you idiot I’m happy!” Victor brushed the tears away, the huge smile on his face proof he was telling the truth. “I love you too” 

Now Yuuri buried head against Victor’s chest, tears pricking at his own eyes even as he grinned.

He was never going back.

He had everything he wanted here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: While I don't headcanon Lilia as trans in canon I have for this fic as I wanted all the couples to be LGBT. However their relationship is straight in that Lilia is a trans woman who likes men and trans women are women. Yuuri is including them because of the T of LGBT and because Lilia is out already about being trans and likes the project.
> 
> And though it doesn't come up in the text it's my headcanon that this Yurio is a tran sman and that is partly why he and Lilia are so close


	12. Pleasure after Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn
> 
> This is basically just porn

“I’m almost done with the painting you know” Victor told the man in his arms a little later. The man who just confessed that he  _ loved _ Victor! That he didn’t want to leave! 

Victor wasn’t sure how to handle this because it felt like his heart could burst.

“Show me?” there was something in the way Yuuri said those two words that sent a buzzing up Victor’s spine and sunk heat into his groin.

“Are you feeling up to it?” Yuuri had explained how tiring panic attacks were but Yuuri just smiled. 

“Very much so” 

Yuuri still looked tired to Victor but he decided against arguing the point. Yuuri knew his body best. Instead he noted how Yuuri grabbed his camera before heading to the studio with Victor. 

He felt weirdly nervous as Yuuri approached the painting on the easel. Victor loved it, it captured all his feelings for Yuuri but would that come across?

What he hadn’t mentioned to Yuuri was that the other paintings he’d started work on since the Seattle trip have been much better as well. He felt enthusiastic about painting for the first time in years. It was  _ fun _ again.

But that would mean nothing if Yuuri hated this picture.

And he was so damn hard to read!

“Is this really me?” Yuuri finally spoke, his voice awed. Victor breathed a sigh of relief and moved to wind his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He dropped a kiss against the side of his neck as well for good measure.

“As much as I love how it’s turned out its really only a pale reflection of your beauty. I could paint for a thousand years and never come close to how beautiful you really are” Victor meant every word. There were some things that paint couldn’t capture.

“You flatter me” Yuuri sounded pleased though so Victor just hummed in response.

They stood there for a few minutes, gazing at the painting before Yuuri turned slightly and kissed Victor’s cheek.

“You know I haven’t recreated this one yet. I think I need a model” Victor felt his heart rate pick up even as smiled.

“Well I could always be your model” 

“Really? Because I was planning on asking Chris” Yuuri teased. 

“Yuuuurrrrii!!! So mean!” Yuuri laughed at Victor’s whine and kissed his cheek again.

“You’re right though, you’re a much better choice” Victor melted and spun Yuuri around so he could kiss him properly. 

They stood there making out for a bit before Yuuri pulled away, his hair mused and lips red and shiny.

“Okay, time for you to model.

Victor forced himself to undress slowly, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it on but open as he undid his trousers and pulled them down, stepping out of them. Underwear followed before the shirt was also dropped to the ground.

Yuuri’s eyes travelled over him very suggestively, a smile on his face before he grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him over to the couch.

A hand travelled up Victor’s arm to his shoulder.

“Please take a seat” Victor did as asked and even though it was unnecessary he let Yuuri move him into the correct pose. His touch was delicate and teasing and Victor could see Yuuri’s flushed face and blown pupils and that meant Victor couldn’t help getting hard.

Yuuri it turned out wasn’t as gentlemanly as Victor had been but to be fair they had been fucking for weeks now. 

Yuuri let his fingers brush over Victor hard length, smirking as he gasped at the touch. He then covered Victor with the sheet before standing up and moving away from the couch.

“Did you think of being on your knees for me and sucking my cock when you painted?” Yuuri asked conversationally.

Victor choked on his spit.

“No? Did you think of me fucking you? Of me standing up and pinning you against the wall and fucking you hard?” Yuuri was relentless even as he snapped pictures.

“Or did you want to fuck me? Bend my legs to my chest and fuck deep into me?”  Victor’s chest heaved as he struggled to keep his position. He was so hard that he ached.

“Tell me” the order was quiet but firm. 

“...I wanted to suck your cock and then beg for you to fuck me” Victor felt no embarrassment admitting this fantasy. Especially when Yuuri spat out what was probably Japanese curse words before standing and putting down his camera carefully. 

When he turned back he could see how hard Yuuri was as he walked over to the couch.

“You know I’ll always give you what you want” 

Yuuri undid his trousers and slid the fingers of his left hand into Victor’s hair, guiding him into a sitting position and then so his mouth was pressed up against Yuuri’s clothed cock. Victor groaned and closed his eyes briefly before looking up adoringly at Yuuri as he mouthed at his erection, aching to taste it directly..

Yuuri moaned softly before pulling down his trousers and briefs down enough that his hard cock sprung free. Victor wasted no time, his mouth kissing up the length, his tongue probing at those places Yuuri liked best before closing his mouth around the head and sucking.

Yuuri’s head dropped back, his hand on the back of Victor’s head gripping slightly tighter.

“Yeeeeessss God Victor your tongue is so perfect. It’s like you were born to suck my cock” that hit Victor right in the groin and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. 

He continued sucking Yuuri’s cock as the man above him continued his rain of hot, filthy, praise. Cries of “so beautiful” “perfect cocksucker” and “mine” falling from Yuuri.

Victor lost himself in the bliss of his task, he only came back when Yuuri’s other hand ended up in his hair, his head yanked back. The pain brief but good. 

“Tell me what you want” Yuuri demanded.

“You” Victor answered, his eyes glassy.

“Tell me how you want me” Yuuri’s gaze was intense and Victor shivered under it.

“I want your cock in me” he remembered to answer.

“Beg for it” Yuuri’s voice was firm but not cruel.

“Please Yuuri, please fuck me! I need you in me! I feel so empty I need your cock inside me, please, please, please!” tears were threatening to fall again.

“Shhhh…” one hand left Victor’s hair to gently caress his cheek, “you beg so beautifully. You’re so good and beautiful. I will always give you what you want because you are so good” Victor nuzzled the hand on his cheek with a smile.

Yuuri let go of Victor long enough to fully remove his clothes before fetching the bottle of lube they had taken to keeping beside the couch in the studio.

Victor was moved so he was on his front, his ass in the air, his chest pressed against the couch as Yuuri’s fingers, slick with lube, probed at his entrance. 

For all the dominating atmosphere of Bedroom Yuuri he was gentle at this. 

In fact he touched Victor as if he was precious and Victor found his eyes filling with tears from just how loved he felt as he was opened up with such care and attention.

“Do you feel ready?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Please” was all Victor could get out. Yuuri pulled his fingers out, wiped them off and slid on a condom. Then he seemed to pause before he grabbed Victor’s arm and pulled him to his feet. 

Victor made a sound of surprise but let himself be led to to the wall which his back was put against. Yuuri then grabbed him by the back of his thighs and lifted him like he weighed nothing causing Victor to scramble to clutch Yuuri’s by his shoulders. 

Yuuri then carefully moved his grip so that Victor’s knees were draped over his arms which were then braced against the wall on either side of Victor’s waist.

Victor was feeling slightly giddy at this show of strength and therefore almost missed it when Yuuri’s beautifully thick cock was pressing up against his hole.

He did not fail to notice when the head popped through.

“You okay?” Yuuri asked through gritted teeth.

“Soooo gooood” Victor moaned out in response. Apparently that was the right answer because Yuuri kept going, he pushed in slowly and steadily until he was fully seated inside Victor.

They stayed there for a moment, with Yuuri’s forehead resting against Victor’s chest as he muttered curses under his breath.

Finally he lifted his head and kissed Victor gently.

“I’m going to fuck you now” he whispered and Victor just made a noise of pure need in response.

Yuuri pulled back slowly until just the head remained inside before sliding back in slow and deep, grinding in at the end.

“Faster! Please!” Victor gasped. Yuuri kissed him again before doing as requested and picking up speed. His cock brushing against Victor’s prostate with each thrust and the show of strength as he fucked him against the wall was too much and Victor knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Fuck Victor you’re so good around me, so tight and warm. I love fucking you, I’m gonna be the only one to fuck you and you’re gonna be the only one to fuck me. Gonna keep you close to me. Gonna stay with you” Yuuri was kind of glassy eyed but the slightly possessive slant to his words hit Victor in the best ways. 

“Want only you always” He moaned in return which made Yuuri groan and fuck him harder for a few thrusts. Victor cried out, his back arching.

“Gonna cum” he managed to gasp out right before his orgasm ripped through him. He felt Yuuri slam into him three more times, harder and deeper than all the others before he stopped, his cock buried deep inside.

They stayed there for a moment before Yuuri pulled out and gently lowered Victor’s legs one at a time to the floor. Victor was very grateful for the wall as his legs felt like jelly. 

He didn’t really notice Yuuri disposing of the condom until he was back kissing Victor’s face over and over again muttering “I love you I love you I love you” between kisses.

Victor moved to catch Yuuri’s lips with his own.

“I love you too” he said softly against his lips, “Shall we go back to the bedroom and maybe go for round two?” 

Yuuri blushed but kissed him again.

“I’d like that” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write Yuuri fucking Victor against the wall for awhile now


	13. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama! And the most angst this fic gets!

Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling as he puttered around the kitchen dressed in nothing but one of Victor’s shirts and a pair of boxers, hickey’s littering his neck, shoulders and thighs.

He hummed a happy tune as he mixed pancake batter. He knew he’d have to call Phichit later and explain everything but for now he was just going to enjoy this. 

Victor, wearing only a pair of hastily thrown on sweatpants and also covered in hickeys, wound his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind. Yuuri giggled as Victor nuzzled his neck, his stubble scratching slightly but not unpleasantly.

“Good morning” Victor murmured in his ear before placing gentle kisses on his neck. 

“Good morning” Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy, “I’m making pancakes”

“You spoil me love”

Yuuri was about to reply when the doorbell rang. They both stopped and pulled away from each other to stare in the direction of the front door. 

No one local would bother ringing the bell, they’d just walk right in. 

The bell rang again and Victor frowned.

“I guess I’ll go see who it is” Yuuri felt his anxiety twist in his gut but he pushed it down. He was  _ not _ going to let it ruin this happiness.

He got back to mixing, listening to Victor’s footsteps leading away and then voices from the entryway, muffled and distant.

He frowned as the voices grew agitated and nearer though still unclear. Putting down the bowl on the table he took two steps towards the kitchen door when it burst open.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he found himself face to face with a very angry Phichit. 

“Well fuck”

Victor walked up behind the tiny ball of rage that was Yuuri’s best friend and raised an eyebrow.

“Victor this is Phichit...Phichit meet Victor” Victor turned white as a fucking sheet and took a step back as Phichit looked back at him, gave him a once over and then coldly dismissed him. Yuuri really wished he had the option of being coldly dismissed as Phichit turned back to glare at him, marching into the room to poke Yuuri hard in the chest.

_ “You _ have a lot of explaining to Katsuki Yuuri!” Phichit was even wearing a suit. Oh god. Phichit only wore suits when he wanted to make someone cry. 

_ Fuck. _

Yuuri looked up at Victor who was watching the pair in concern. He must have seen something in his face because he braved stepping around Phichit and put a gentle hand on Yuuri’s elbow.

“I’m sure Yuuri will explain everything but why don’t we move into the living room and Yuuri and I can change into something a little more appropriate.” Yuuri smiled at Victor gratefully, leaning into his touch.

“Look pretty boy I don’t care-” Phichit began but Yuuri shot him a glare that was potent enough to make even Suit Phichit stop.

“Phichit be  _ nice _ ” Yuuri knew he couldn’t escape the tongue lashing but he was _ not _ going to let Victor be dragged into it.

Phichit glared back at him and folded his arms over his chest.

“ _ Fine _ ” he spat but let himself be led into the living room where he waited with Makkachin while Yuuri pulled on trousers and Victor put on a shirt.

“I’ll go get us breakfast from the bakery” Victor offered once they were both fully clothed.

“You don’t have to go” Yuuri didn’t want this, didn’t want to chase Victor out of his own home. But Victor just smoothed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead.

“Love you need to have a serious talk with Phichit. It might be better if I’m not there since he seems to think I’m a bad influence on you” which  _ true _ but….

“...but I want you here” Yuuri whined softly and Victor kissed him again, this time on the lips. 

“I know and I appreciate that love, but I don’t want to be the cause of a rift between you and your best friend”

Yuuri stood still for a moment before nodding. Victor kissed him again before leading them into the living room to the ticking time bomb in human form.

“I’m just going to go pick up something for breakfast” Victor explained before leaving. The door swung shut behind him and Makkachin as they left leaving just Yuuri and Phichit facing each other from opposite sides of the living room.

They stood there for what felt like forever, Yuuri looking steadily at the ground as Phichit glared at him.

“I’m pissed off Yuuri” the younger man said eventually.

“I know Phichit” 

“Really pissed off”

“I’m sorry” Yuuri said miserably but that just made things worse. 

“You’re sorry? You’re SORRY!? You refuse to come home and then drop the bomb on me that the guy who runs the B&B you’re staying is supposedly the same painter you’ve been obsessed with since you were a kid and that you’re in love with him, hang up on me and then avoid me for over a MONTH! And all you can say is you’re SORRY? Sorry doesn’t cut it Yuuri!” Yuuri shrunk from each truthful accusation, feeling them like physical blows.

“Even worse! You’re been fucking a guy that hot for OVER A MONTH AND KEPT IT FROM ME! Where are the deets! Where is my privileges as your best friend! You’ve been holding out on me Katsuki!” that got a smile from Yuuri even if it was a small one.

With a sigh he dropped onto the couch and looked up at his friend.

“It’s not supposedly. I’ve seen his work. He’s  _ is _ Nikiforov. Do you really think anyone could fool me on his work?” That was the first thing he had to clear up.

“...Okay...I’ll give you that one...but love? Come on Yuuri you barely know him” Phichit dropped down on the couch too and Yuuri had too look away from the pity and concern.

“You don’t understand” 

“No I don’t, because you deliberately kept things from me. Avoided me. That’s not the Yuuri I know” 

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think” the bitterness was thick in the air between them. It hung there for a long moment before Phichit let out a low sigh.

“Well...maybe you’re right and I don’t. I still don’t understand why you felt you had to leave New York in the first place despite all the times I tried to get you to explain. But you have responsibilities and you can’t run from them anymore. I’ve made all the excuses I could but you have come back. You have interviews and promotional work and networking parties to attend. I can’t do it all for you” Yuuri drew his shoulders in tight.

“I want to stay with Victor” he tried to say it with all the determination he could.

“You can’t”

“I  _ want _ ”

“But you CAN’T” Phichit sighed as Yuuri glared at him.

“I’m not trying to kill your relationship. You actually can’t stay here. You have contracts you signed and unless you want to be sued for money you don’t have you have to come back and fill those obligations.”

Yuuri was silent and Phichit sighed again.

“This isn’t just about you. Do you think I’ll be okay if you’re sued? Or Ciao Ciao? We let you run away because you said it would be a fast trip, you’ve been gone for almost two months. You have to fulfill these contracts.” Yuuri hated to admit it but Phichit was right. He couldn’t run away out of the blue without other people being hurt. 

“When I have fulfilled all my current contracts I’m coming back” the separation would be temporary. Something they could cope with and then when Yuuri came back he could stay forever.

“And I’ll be the one to explain it to Victor” he added. 

Phichit argued with him of course but eventually agreed.

Phichit went out into the foyer when Victor returned so Yuuri could break the news.

Victor was very quiet as he sat and listened to Yuuri’s explanation.

“...but it’s only temporary! Once I finish these obligations I’ll come back and then I won’t have to leave again! Not like this!” Victor didn’t say anything, his expression closed. Yuuri felt his anxiety creep up.

“Victor, I promise this isn’t what I want. What I want is to be with you always. I really do love you” Yuuri reached out a hand to gently caress Victor’s jawline. Victor took a shuddering breath in and let it out slowly before reaching up and taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

“I know…I’m just going to miss you” his voice caught slightly and Yuuri’s heart broke a little.

“Victor…” Victor stood abruptly.

“I should help you pack” 

“Outside of my camera equipment and laptop everyone I own I bought here. I’ll leave it here for my return okay? Because I will come back” Victor couldn’t meet his eye but he nodded vigorously.

“Yuuri if we’re going to make the flight I booked we have to go now” Phichit called.

Yuuri looked at the door with tears in his eyes and back at Victor before pulling the older man into a kiss.

“I love you, tell everyone I’ll miss them and that I’ll be back soon” Yuuri then entwined their hands together and led the way out of the house to the car where Phichit had already packed Yuuri’s few belongings.

Yuuri’s breath hitched seeing it before he turned and kissed Victor with all the love he had in his heart.

“I will come back” he whispered.

“Don’t go” Victor was crying already and Yuuri bowed his head, tears falling as his heart broke.

“I wish I didn’t have to” Yuuri placed one more kiss on his lips before tearing himself away and getting into the passenger side of the car.

Because he closed the door and couldn’t look at Victor due to the pain in his heart he missed Phichit walking up to the man he loved.

Phichit looked Victor dead in the eye and said: “I don’t trust you and I will do everything in my power to keep him in New York where he belongs” and with that Phichit got in the car and drove off. 

Taking Yuuri away from Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately because Yuuri was not good at communicating Phichit had to turn up and haul him away. I know some of you saw this coming.
> 
> From Phichit's perspective his best friend suddenly decided to stay in the middle of nowhere, started dodging his calls, and says he's in love with a guy he just met. From his perspective all of this is Victor's fault.
> 
> But! Yuuri and Victor haven't broken up and I'm not going to keep them apart for long because I swear these two are magnetised to each other. 
> 
> Next update will be two chapters: The ending and the Epilogue


	14. On My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys find their way to each other

To say Victor was devastated by Yuuri leaving would be putting it mildly. 

He locked himself in his studio. Only coming out to eat and walk Makkachin as he painted painting after painting.

The only other thing that would pull him out of his work was the phone. 

His one wander into town three days after Yuuri left had shocked Mattieu who had stared at the unshaven, disheveled, appearance of his friend. 

“Give me an extra long cord telephone cord” Victor had demanded and he had walked away with exactly that and with a deeply concerned friend.

Yurio started bringing food over (as asked by Mattieu) and only grew more and more alarmed by what he found, eventually telling Lilia who sent Yakov.

Yakov arrived to find Victor on the floor of his studio, two and a half weeks worth of growth on his cheeks, covered in paint, dark circles under his eyes, filled canvases all around him and a phone pressed up to his ear. Despite how awful he looked he was smiling.

“It sounds like Phichit is working you hard...yeah...yeah...of course...I understand...I’ll talk to you again soon…” and then quieter, “...I know, I know it’s only for a bit...yes I believe you…….I love you too” Victor hung up the phone let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes sliding over to Yakov and then away.

“Yurio tattled on me to Lilia?” he sounded tired.

“If you worry the hellcat what do you expect?” Yakov asked mildly

“...I miss Yuuri. I miss him like I miss part of my soul” Yakov would normally roll his eyes at the dramatics but something about Victor this time made him hold back. Instead he picked up one of the many paintings around him.

It seemed to be a religious painting with a familiar dark haired young man with wings and a halo. It was hauntingly beautiful. 

He looked around and while not every painting was of Yuuri his influence was in every picture.

“Well at least you found your inspiration” but Victor just sighed and looked back at Yakov.

“I would never paint again if it would bring him back” and Yakov didn’t doubt that he meant it.

“You know you could always go to him” it was worth pointing out even if he didn’t want Victor to go. He remembered how Victor was when he arrived here on their doorstep. He knew what the New York art scene had done to him.

Victor appeared to remember as well because he hummed and shook his head.

“No. I burned too many bridges, I don’t want to drag Yuuri down with me” 

Yakov sighed and pulled up the chair from front of the easel and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Victor what is Yuuri going to say if comes back and finds you like this?” there was a long silence.

“He’d be upset.” Victor admitted quietly.

“Exactly. He’d want you to take care of yourself. He wouldn’t want you worrying your friends like this” this was the only way Yakov knew to reach Victor.

After a pause so long he wondered if Victor had fallen asleep Victor nodded.

“You’re right. I have to be ready for when Yuuri comes back to me” 

After that Victor pulled it together and when he next appeared at the shop he was clean shaven and in clean clothes though he no longer smiled.

Everyone was relieved but still worried as they watched him. 

They even established a rota to keep an eye on him. It was Yuri’s turn one month and a week after Yuuri left before any progress was made.

He was there with Otabek when the phone rang. Victor dropped everything mid sentence to answer the phone.

“Yuuri!.... No of course….I understand….no really it’s okay….I know-oh is that Phichit?...of course he does...No! Of course I don’t mind...yes I love you too...bye Love.” Victor hung up the phone and just stood there, all his weight on his hands as he stood with his head down.

Yurio watched for a moment before kicking him in the back.

“Oh my god! What the fuck are you sulking about!?” Victor glared back at him but didn’t otherwise move.

“Yuuri’s friend is...not fond of me. He’s been interrupting our phone calls more and more and I’m sure he’s keeping Yuuri busy on purpose” Otabek recoiled slightly from the pain in Victor’s voice but that just made Yurio angrier.

“Well then find a way to convince him you moron!”

“And what do you suggest I do?” it was a good question. Surprisingly it was one Yurio had an answer to.

“Send one of those paintings you’ve done of the asshole. Yuuri said your feelings are really clear through your painting and Yakov said you’ve done like a billion so just get on with it” 

Victor froze and then shooed the two of them out.

The next day he left Makkchin with Chris and took a trip to Seattle though he didn’t tell anyone why.

Two weeks later the invitations started trickling in.

There was to be a gallery show in a months time in Seattle and it seemed most of the town was invited to the party on opening night.

Including Victor.

The day of the showing a crowd travelled down to Seattle in their finest clothing. (Mr Plisetsky stayed home and volunteered to watch Makkachin.)

Victor couldn’t remember being so nervous.

Would it even be the same?

Was he still wanted?

He had still didn’t know if or when Yuuri was coming home properly. His calls while still frequent were short and didn’t give a lot away.

They entered the main gallery as a group. A sign saying “On Love” revealed the name of the collection. 

His friends were soon finding the pictures of themselves on the walls, laughing and smiling at how they turned out. 

Victor didn’t really see the photographs, he was too busy looking for someone.

Instead he found Phichit.

Or Phichit found him.

“You’ll find him in the next room with the  _ other _ collection” Phichit told him softly. Not quite trusting him Victor didn’t answer but Phichit at least had the grace to look a little ashamed.

“I’m sorry you know” Phichit told him, “For assuming the worst about you...and for not listening to him. I just...he’s been hurt badly in the past. Please...take care of him for me?” at that Phichit clapped him on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Victor to process what he just heard.

Second collection.

Other room.

Right.

He made his way through the crowd admiring his Yuuri’s work and found the room Phichit was talking about.

It had a sign very similar to the first with one slight change.

“On My Love”

Victor took a deep breath and pushed open the door. What he saw stole his breath away completely.

Every single picture was of Victor.

There was a close up of his eyes, his hands, him playing with Makkachin, of napping on the sofa, of him painting.

And at the very end of the gallery, alone, was Yuuri. 

He was smiling though there were tears in his eyes. To the end of his days Victor never knew how he crossed that room so quickly. One moment they were looking at each other across an otherwise empty room and the next Victor had Yuuri’s face in his hands.

“You’re here and these  _ photos  _ and I love you and I missed you so much” he was crying and grinning and Yuuri was the same.

“There’s one picture I didn’t include with this. Come with me?” which was a stupid question because of  _ course  _ Victor would go with him. 

He’d follow Yuuri into hell itself.

Yuuri led him quietly by the hand out of the back of the gallery and to a waiting car. Once inside Yuuri smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, it’s not far” They drove for a bit, the silence a little tense but not because of anything bad. It was anticipatory rather than anxious.

They stopped on a residential street, pulling into the drive of a little house. 

Victor was confused but also intrigued. Yuuri led him inside bringing him into a living room, stopping in front of a picture.

Victor was distantly aware he was blushing as he stared up at himself. In the picture he was flushed to his chest, his eyes heavy lidded, lips parted slightly. 

His body on display in away that was rather erotic without being lewd.

It went well with the very familiar painting on the wall beside it.

The one of Yuuri that he had sent all those weeks ago.

“I don’t understand” Victor was still confused but Yuuri, still holding his hand, just stepped in front of him, making direct eye contact.

“This is my house”

Victor froze completely.

“Or really it’s ours. We can stay here when we visit the city. Most of the time we’ll be at the Rainbow View but if we can split the time between there and here that way it’s better for me to stay in contact with Phichit.” 

Victor stared at him.

“I mean...I can just live here if you don’t want me to live  _ with  _ you but I missed you so much and I just thought-” Victor cut him off mid babble with a kiss.

Yuuri melted against him with a sigh. The kiss went on for as long as they could but eventually they needed air.

“Of course you can live with me here, back at Rainbow View, both...it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you still want me” he could hear the emotion in his voice but he didn’t care. Yuuri cooed and kissed him gently.

“Of course I still want you. You know I had a flaming row with Phichit after your painting arrived.” wasn’t that a bad thing? But Yuuri was smiling??

“He said I belonged in New York and admitted to being obstructive when I told him I was going back to you” Yuuri went on to explain, “Then we argued and I showed him the painting. He got very quiet for a long time before he conceded that maybe you did love me. Then we talked and I...I told him everything. How I hated New York. How miserable I was before you, how you supported me and were continuing to support me. So we made a deal. He’ll handle the New York stuff and I’ll be based from Seattle. He just asked that I not drop off the planet again which...yeah that’s fair”

Victor couldn’t help the smile as he held Yuuri closer.

“Yeah just a bit” 

Yuuri squeezed him a little.

“I told you I’d come back” he whispered.

“...I wanted to believe you” it was the closest Victor would ever get to confessing how hard it had to been for him.

Yuuri pulled back again, keeping their hands linked a smirk on his lips. 

“Bedroom?”

“Please”

Yuuri led them to a bedroom and once through the door Victor sunk to his knees in front of the man he loved.

“Please” he whispered as he looked up at Yuuri in adoration, “Please, I...I need...”

“Shhhh” Yuuri pet his hair gently, “I know what you need. Take off your clothes first” Victor was quick to comply before sinking again to his knees to prostrate himself in front of Yuuri. 

He was already extremely aroused but it was almost a background sensation. His focus was all on the man in front of him.

Yuuri had removed his suit jacket and was rolling up his sleeves. 

“Get me hard” the best of commands. Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s soft cock through his trousers before undoing the belt and trousers in his way, letting them fall to pool around Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri stepped out of them and kicked the trousers out of the way before allowing Victor to mouth at him through his boxers.

He could feel Yuuri getting hard and almost frantically removed the last boundary between them. He wanted to feel Yuuri get hard in his mouth.

“Shhhh it’s fine, no need to rush” Victor couldn’t speak so he nodded at Yuuri’s gentle admonishment before taking his half hard cock in his mouth. 

As soon as he had it in his mouth Victor almost collapsed against Yuuri in relief and bliss. Above him Yuuri moaned, his hands coming to gently rest on his head, fingers winding in his hair. 

“Fuck Victor! I missed your perfect mouth so fucking much!” Victor keened at this praise before remembering he had to do more then just let it grow in his mouth. He bobbed his head once before pulling off to lick and kiss along the length until it was fully hard. 

Once it was hard and ready Victor eagerly sucked it back into his mouth and, using his hand to help, started bobbing his head in earnest. He was so into it that he didn’t hear Yuuri’s warnings or commands to stop until he was forcibly pulled off Yuuri’s cock.

He whined, but Yuuri shushed him gently.

“You were wonderful love but I wasn’t ready to cum yet” Yuuri finished taking off his clothes while Victor waited for him, now suddenly aware how hard he was as well. 

“Victor get on the bed” Yuuri’s firm tone caused a shudder through Victor even as he quickly scrambled to obey, “Lay on your back” Victor did and watched as Yuuri climbed over him, lube and a condom in his hand. 

Victor couldn’t say anything, couldn’t breath. It felt like if he did anything this dream would disappear and he’d find himself alone back in his own bed.

It felt so unreal that he jumped as Yuuri’s hand caressed his length before sliding on the condom and slicking him up with lube.

“Prep?” Victor managed to pull his shattered mind together to ask. He never ever wanted to hurt Yuuri.

But Yuuri just smiled mysteriously and took one of Victor’s hands and guided back and under him. Victor jerked in surprise when his hands met not just soft skin but a wide base of silicone. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about seeing you, and just in case I wanted to be ready” and GOD Victor loved this man so much!

“Yuuri” he breathed even as he grasped the base and pulled it slowly from his lover. Yuuri threw his head back and moaned loudly as it was removed. Soon Yuuri was easing himself down on Victor’s cock causing both of them to moan.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried as he bottomed out.

The stopped there so both could adjust, Yuuri’s hands resting on Victor’s chest. Slowly Yuuri opened his eyes, giving Victor a smile of pure joy and pleasure.

“I feel complete for the first time in months” and now Victor wanted to cry because he felt the same. He pulled Yuuri down and kissed him softly.

“I love you” he said softly and felt Yuuri smile again.

“I love you too” then Yuuri sat back upright, his hands trailing down Victor’s body before moving so he had his hands braced on Victor’s thighs. 

Yuuri lifted himself up and dropped down causing both of them to gasp and that was the only warning Victor got before Yuuri started to ride him in earnest.

“Fuck! Yes!” Yuuri rode him hard and it was all Victor could do to hold on to his hips, “Your cock is so good! Missed this! Missed you!” 

“Yuuri!” it was the only thing Victor could say.

“Gonna stay with you” Yuuri’s words were slurring as he rode Victor closer to his own orgasm “Gonna be with you always” 

“Yes!” Victor was so close.

“You’re always going to be my good boy aren’t you?” and that just did it for Victor. The praise, the possessive quality to it...it hit him hard and he pulled Yuuri down hard as he came. Yuuri stopped and reached round to frantically stroke his own cock and with in only a few strokes he was cumming hard enough that some of it hit Victor’s chin.

They stayed there, both breathing hard, for a good long minute before Yuuri (with a wince) eased himself off Victor’s softening length. Yuuri leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Victor’s lips.

“That was perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect”

Much later, once they were both clean and texts were sent to Phichit and Chris to establish that everything had gone well, they lay huddled under the blankets of their bed together in each other’s arms.

“We have a lot to talk about. I can’t hide from the world anymore and I don’t think you should either.” Yuuri was trying. He had taken the lesson he learned from Lilia and tried hard to force himself to open up to the people around him.

Victor would always meet him halfway.

“Maybe, but...can Rainbow View be where we come home too?”  Victor had already decided to close the B&B as a business. He had never got a lot of business, mostly keeping it open from his money from his art career but now he wanted to paint again and he didn’t want to share his home with anyone but Yuuri.

“I’d like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah these over dramatic boys and their love for each other


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update so please read the chapter before this "On My Love" first

“Victor come on! We need to take the kids to Alex’s’!” 

“Coming!” Victor hurried out, the garment bag with their suits in it over his shoulder. Yuuri smiled at him fondly even as the puppies pulled on their leads. Yuuri hoped they’d learn good behaviour soon.

“Sorry love,” Victor apologised as he came closer, “I got a phone call from Phichit, Yurio and Otabek’s band is fine to play for the gala” that was good to have confirmed. They were extremely popular after all, “Also all three of them are meeting us for dinner tomorrow night...now why are you so on edge?”

“I’m a little nervous” Yuuri admitted as Victor carefully put the garment bag in the car before taking one of the puppies leads.

“Why?” Victor asked as he untangled the puppy from Yuuri’s legs.

“Well it’s our first joint show in the seven years we’ve been married. What if everyone hates it? Or thinks me redoing On Love ten years after the first collection is stupid?” 

“Darling it’s an amazing collection, and I loved doing the paintings to go with your photos. It’s our finest work” Victor always knew what to say and Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You’re right. This is our love story and even if they don’t love it we do and that’s what’s important” 

“And to think none of it would have happened if you hadn’t had such a bad day all those years ago!” Victor laughed and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile in return.

“I never thought of it that way”

“Well your misfortune was my good fortune, because it led me here” Victor leaned over and kissed his cheek and Yuuri blushed with happiness.

“Pretty fortunate for me as well”

And as they kissed with puppies twisting their leads around both their legs they both knew they wouldn’t change anything. 

They were exactly where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these boys! 
> 
> Okay I might do a one shot covering Phichit and Yuuri's argument in New York but essentially what happened is Yuuri was calling Victor daily, sometimes multiple times in one day but Phichit started interrupting the calls because he didn't trust Victor.
> 
> Until he saw the painting of Yuuri that Victor sent and realised he had it bad. 
> 
> Yuuri has learned to use words and even though Victor and Yuuri's relationship was...intense to start off with it settles into something healthy once he comes back. 
> 
> They still live in each other's pockets but they don't avoid their friends and Victor encourages Yuuri to spend time with Phichit when he visits or they go to New York. They got married 3 years after they first got together and are very happy.
> 
> I might write their engagement as well..


End file.
